Family Reunions
by Clez
Summary: AU Brennan and the rest of Mutant X need to help out his little cousin, and she's in quite a lot of trouble... R&R PLEASE. Thanks : Thanks for your patience...
1. First Impressions

FIRST IMPRESSIONS  
  
  
  
It was peaceful, as usual, and the safe sense of security and calm settled over her as dust would on a tabletop. She had her arms crossed in front of her, leaning on the railing around the upper section of the main research station, and she was glancing around with blue eyes, a smile crossing her lips. She had always felt safe here, ever since that day, the day that had changed her life forever… in more ways than one.  
  
'She was running. Running from the men she knew wanted to so badly to hurt her. She was scared. Terrified even. What did they want from her?  
  
'Then she had run into him… the man who had saved her, with his deep eyes, and entrancing smile. She had already tried to take the men down using her powers, but she could sense the electricity about him as soon as she'd hit him. He was powerful… more powerful than her. He threw a bolt of pure electrical energy crackling towards them, hitting all but one.  
  
'And that one had ran for it.'  
  
She smiled. She would remember that day forever.  
  
She looked down at her hands. She wore six rings; three on the left, three on the right.  
  
But one ring in particular meant so much more than the others. Not only was it a very attractive silver band, it was the key to her individual DNA sequence.  
  
She removed it from her right ring finger, where all the members of the team wore them, and stared long and hard at it.  
  
She stared so long and so hard in fact that she hadn't even heard him coming up behind her.  
  
"Hey," came his soothing voice.  
  
She started, violently, nearly losing her grip on the removed ring altogether.  
  
"Brennan!" she scolded, delivering a light slap to his arm.  
  
He grinned. "You looked so deep in thought… it was almost a shame to do that."  
  
"Almost," she acknowledged, replacing the ring, and accepting his warm embrace. She could just about feel the energy surging through him, coursing through his body like the blood in his veins.  
  
He kissed her lightly, gently.  
  
"So," she began, "what's up?"  
  
"Nothin'," he replied. But he had that look on his handsome face. That 'There's something I'm not telling you' look she knew so well.  
  
She raised and eyebrow, cocking her head ever so slightly, her hair falling in feathered dark blonde layers over her face.  
  
He brushed them aside, putting his arm round her back again.  
  
After a couple of moments of staring into his soulful brown eyes, she felt the slap he planted on her, mouthing the word 'Ow'.  
  
"C'mon," he said light-heartedly, grinning like the gorgeous idiot that he was, "we're going somewhere. I have to do something."  
  
"What?" she asked, lightly rubbing the area where he'd slapped her. "And why do I have to escort you?"  
  
H turned back to her.  
  
"Because you love me."  
  
Damn it, Claire thought, he always gets me that way!  
  
  
  
She looked out of the plane window, down at the ground they were rapidly closing in on, and sighed.  
  
"It'll be over soon," she muttered to herself, keeping a tight grip on the armrests either side of her.  
  
Why couldn't I take a goddamn train?  
  
She sighed again. There was an open packet of in-flight peanuts, but they weren't appealing anymore. Her soda was unfinished too. It didn't appeal to her either.  
  
She could feel the plane descending, and she was grateful that -even though it had been short- the terrifying flight from Florida was nearly over.  
  
After a couple of armrest-ripping moments, the plane hit the runway, and began slowing to a final halt.  
  
I hope he recognises me, she thought suddenly.  
  
She dismissed the thought, and, when it had been permitted, stood from her seat. She stroked back her black, red-streaked hair behind her ear, and, collecting her hand luggage, made for the exit.  
  
She descended the steps, and was soon walking into the airport.  
  
A young man checked her passport, as was the tradition nowadays, and she passed on through to the arrivals lounge.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you dragged me here to meet your cousin," Claire complained, shifting uncomfortably in the lounge seat.  
  
"We won't be here long," Brennan assured her, resting the small, yet readable 'Jackman' sign against his foot on the floor, so that it rested upright. "We just need to get her to her hotel room safely. You know how dangerous this place can be… plus, she'd probably get lost."  
  
Claire sighed… and gave in. he was using that convincing face again, the one that always won her over.  
  
"Wait," Brennan said suddenly, "here they come."  
  
  
  
Natasha Andrea Jackman walked into the arrival lounge, and immediately began scanning the room with her brown eyes, trying to locate someone who fit the description she had planted firmly in her mind.  
  
And there he was. Holding a sign with her last name on it, was a tall man, with softly spiked black hair, wearing a weathered leather black duster that swept around his ankles.  
  
She walked over, smiling.  
  
"Brennan?" she queried, when she was close enough, glancing momentarily to the blonde woman at his left.  
  
"Natty?" he countered, placing the sign down behind him.  
  
She laughed. She jumped into his arms, dropping her hand luggage to the ground.  
  
Brennan Mulwray started laughing too, as he hugged her tight, even though she wasn't even on the ground anymore.  
  
He placed her back down, and looked to the woman on his left. "Natty, I'd like you to meet Claire Marlow… my girlfriend."  
  
The woman was tall, at least two or three inches taller than Natasha, with dark blonde hair. Her hair was highlighted with -Natasha guessed- natural light blonde, and reached down in layers to just below her bottom jaw, flicking out in gentle spikes to keep it away from her pretty face. Her kind eyes were blue, and Natasha thought she could see just a slight hint of green in them.  
  
She was very pretty. So pretty in fact, that, even as she looked at her, the green-eyed monster that was Envy rose up in her.  
  
"Hi," was all she said, and she said it abruptly.  
  
"Hello," Claire replied, offering her hand for Natasha to shake.  
  
Natasha didn't take it. Instead, she picked up her dropped bag, and said to Brennan, "Will you help me with my luggage?"  
  
Looking similar to a rabbit in tail-lights, Brennan fumbled, "Yeah, sure."  
  
He looked back at Claire with a slight shrug, and followed Natasha to the conveyor belt.  
  
  
  
Brennan wasn't sure what was going on, but he had the vague impression that his cousin didn't like Claire, which could prove to be a problem.  
  
He followed her to the conveyor belt, and watched as she plucked a suitcase from the items that moved past.  
  
She placed it behind her, in front of Brennan, and turned her attention back to the belt.  
  
"Um… how much did you bring?" Brennan asked, remembering his cousin's love for clothes.  
  
He hadn't seen her since she was four, and since he was twelve, but that, above all else, had stuck with him the most. He was surprised she had grown up so well actually. Why it surprised him was a mystery, but he would have to puzzle that one out later.  
  
"There's just one more thing," Natty told him without looking back.  
  
Brennan hefted the suitcase, almost dislocating his shoulder in the process.  
  
"Having fun?" Claire asked as she walked up behind him. It was his turn to be startled.  
  
He had been staring intently at Natty's clothes; short blue top, bellbottom pants, and high shoes. Over the top she wore a denim jacket.  
  
"What? Oh," he realised, looking down to the case, "not really." He indicated his preoccupied cousin. "She's waiting for 'one more thing'."  
  
And just as he said it, Natty pulled something else off the belt.  
  
It was a cat-carrier.  
  
Brennan was confused… deeply. "You brought a cat?"  
  
Natty smiled. "Yep… ain't she cute?" she asked him happily, lifting the cage so they could see.  
  
Claire replied when Brennan failed to, "I think she's beautiful."  
  
The cat mewed softly.  
  
Natty smiled, and spoke only to her cousin, "Her name's Amber."  
  
The cat's fur was a light blonde in colour, so the name seemed fitting.  
  
"We should get going," Brennan mumbled, turning with Claire towards the exit.  
  
Natty followed obediently, cat in basket swinging at her side. 


	2. A Failed Meditation

1 A FAILED MEDITATION  
  
  
  
Shalimar Fox and Emma deLauro were meditating, clearing their minds, improving their concentration for the future. Shalimar was a little new to this, but Emma was constantly meditating, to help with the development of her telempathic abilities.  
  
Shalimar opened one eyes, and glanced sidelong at Emma.  
  
"You're supposed to be concentration," Emma said quietly, keeping her eyes closed.  
  
Shalimar couldn't do this anymore. She had been sitting still for far too long, and now she was restless. She shifted in her cross-legged position.  
  
Emma opened her eyes, and frowned at Shalimar as she fidgeted.  
  
"I'm sorry, Emma," she apologised, wit ha defeated look on her beautiful face. You know how restless I can get."  
  
Emma exhaled slowly. "I know," she agreed. "But that's why you agreed to let me help you meditate. Then you wouldn't get so restless."  
  
Shalimar's frown deepened. "Yeah, but you know how I'm always itchy for a fight… anything to keep me on my toes. I can't help being a Feral."  
  
"If you're itchy for a fight," came the happy-go-lucky voice of Jesse Kilmartin as he strode up to them, "then I'll give you a round."  
  
Shalimar smiled gleefully, turning her head swiftly to Emma, a pleading look in her brown eyes.  
  
Emma was defeated. "Alright, go fight Jesse."  
  
Shalimar leapt off of the floor, and crossed over to Jesse, glancing back. "Thanks, Emma."  
  
As the two friends moved off to train, Emma decided it was her turn to frown.  
  
She can't say I didn't try.  
  
  
  
Adam paced about Sanctuary slowly, humming quietly to himself.  
  
He had no worries plaguing him. He knew that Brennan and Claire had taken the Double Helix to go take Brennan's cousin to her hotel. He could hear the laughing of Jesse and Shalimar as they trained.  
  
And he could see Emma. She was sitting alone, legs crossed, hands rested on her knees, eyes closed in meditation.  
  
But as he moved up to her, her eyes opened, and she released a frustrated sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry. Did I disturb you?" he asked, feeling suddenly awkward.  
  
She shook her pretty head, looking disappointed. "No. It's not that."  
  
"Then what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know. I can't seem to concentrate," Emma explained.  
  
Adam switched into pensive mode. "Do you know why?"  
  
Emma glanced at him. "I keep sensing discomfort from somewhere. It comes to me in waves, whenever I think about Brennan or Claire."  
  
"Well, I can't contact them. They told me not to, because of Brennan's cousin. We don't want her to know about us, it could put her in danger from the GSA. She doesn't even know Brennan's a New Mutant. I doubt she knows what one is," Adam told her, hoping to put her at ease somehow.  
  
Instead, she simply shook her head again. "No. It's not directly from Brennan and Claire… it's from close by somewhere. I can't pinpoint the source."  
  
Adam frowned then, thinking hard about the problem. "Could it be Brennan's cousin? Brennan said they hadn't seen each other for sixteen years. Maybe it's because of that."  
  
The explanation seemed to make some sense to Emma, as she gave him a weak smile, and nodded.  
  
She sat properly then, obviously giving up with her failed meditation.  
  
"You hungry?" Adam offered politely, standing, looking down at her with a friendly smile.  
  
Emma laughed. "A little, yeah."  
  
  
  
Shalimar waited for Jesse's next attack, which was a long time in coming, and laughed cheerfully. She was happiest when she was active, and right now, she was definitely active.  
  
They had been training for a good solid ten minutes, and even though she felt a little guilty for leaving Emma the way she had, Shalimar was enjoying herself.  
  
Jesse was clearly tiring, patches of damp beginning to show on his front, back and underarms. His damp hair hung loosely down his brow, and he panted.  
  
"Shal'," he began, "do you mind if we take a break?"  
  
"Aw, come on, Jesse," she pleaded, spreading her arms, as if inviting attack. "Just a little while longer?"  
  
"Come on, Shalimar," Jesse urged her, "you've clearly kicked my ass. Can't we just… take a break? I don't have your energy."  
  
Shalimar couldn't resist his plead, so she nodded, and watched him slump down to a sitting position on the floor.  
  
Shalimar moved to sit opposite him, and sighed, tapping her fingertips on the floor beneath them.  
  
"Why don't you train with Brennan? Or Claire?" Jesse inquired.  
  
Shalimar glanced up at him. "They went to the airport, remember?"  
  
Jesse nodded. "Oh yeah. Sorry. Brennan's little cousin, right?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Shalimar agreed, watching as Jesse began to get his breath back.  
  
"How long do you think they'll be?" he said, cocking his head, making Shalimar smile slightly.  
  
"No idea. They'll probably make sure she's settled, and that she has a number so she can reach Brennan."  
  
Jesse nodded in agreement.  
  
Shalimar sighed, and let her eyes drift around the room, in search of something with which to entertain herself. 


	3. Checking In

CHECKING IN  
  
  
  
When Brennan, Claire and Natasha arrived at the hotel, it was close to ten o'clock at night. They had been forced to drive all the way, mainly because the presence of a huge jet would only arouse suspicion in the younger woman's mind. Brennan and Claire didn't want that.  
  
They had already discussed that Natasha need not know of her cousin's New Mutant abilities. It would only provide Eckhart with the perfect opportunity to get to Brennan and Mutant X.  
  
Brennan stopped the car, switched off the engine, and glanced into the back seat, where Natasha had apparently fallen asleep. Amber, the cat, was asleep on her stomach.  
  
Brennan, with a quiet sigh, turned back to Claire.  
  
"Now what are we gonna do?" he wondered aloud, indicating with a jabbed thumb towards Natasha.  
  
"Well," Claire began, stifling a yawn, "she's probably exhausted. Do you think we should wake her?" She eyed Natasha briefly, who looked so peaceful. It seemed a shame to do what she had suggested.  
  
Brennan appeared deep in thought for a moment, before, with a cheeky grin, he shook his head.  
  
Claire smiled, and allowed for him to kiss her.  
  
As they kissed, Claire could feel the power flowing to her from him, a slight surge of electricity that made her feel so much more alive… so much more powerful. And so much more eager for him to proceed.  
  
His hand went to her neck, but just before anything further could happen, a sharp clearing of the throat interrupted them.  
  
Their heads turned in the direction of the back seat, where Natasha sat upright, staring at them, cat on her lap purring away.  
  
"Sorry," Brennan mumbled, and quickly moved away from Claire, much to the latter's chagrin.  
  
Claire allowed herself a momentary frown before she smiled briefly at Natasha, and exited the vehicle.  
  
Brennan stepped out of the silver Audi close after, and headed straight for the trunk to fetch Natasha's bag.  
  
He passed Claire the cat carrier, which she in turn handed to Natasha.  
  
A little reluctantly, Natasha placed Amber into the basket. She then got out of the car.  
  
Brennan removed the large suitcase from the trunk, and joined Claire and Natasha as they headed into the hotel.  
  
  
  
Feral eyes watched the three figures move into the building, her exceptional hearing picking up every little thing that was said between them.  
  
She recognised two of them as Brennan Mulwray and Claire Marlow, Adam's elementals from Mutant X.  
  
They were not her target though.  
  
The other interested her more. She could smell the beast the third figure carried in a basket, and she allowed a growl to rise up in her throat.  
  
She had learned to be patient though. He had taught her that much at least.  
  
She would wait. The opportunity would present itself.  
  
And then she would pounce.  
  
  
  
"Hey, not a bad room," Brennan commented upon entering.  
  
The hotel room was well lit and smelled fresh. It had been kept in good condition. The bed was freshly made, and no dust settled on any of the polished surfaces. A television remote sat tidily next to the telephone, and the actual set itself was facing the bed, so that whoever was to watch the television would be comfortable.  
  
Claire noticed the small box with a slot in it on the dresser… ready and waiting for tips.  
  
Typical, she thought, sighing, watching Brennan heft the suitcase onto the bed, noticing it dipped at the end where he had placed it. Whatever was in it weighed a lot.  
  
"I still don't see why I can't stay with you," Natasha whined, releasing Amber from the basket.  
  
The receptionist had, of course, been reluctant to allow the cat, but with a little persuasion, he had quickly changed his mind.  
  
Brennan was probably missing that fifty dollars though.  
  
Claire opened the drawer on the dresser to her left, and let a small smile cross her lips when she saw the book there.  
  
She removed it.  
  
"I explained this, Natty," Brennan began, "you can't stay with me because of my work."  
  
"I'd be okay on my own, Brennan," Natasha told him, stroking the beautiful cat at her ankles.  
  
"I live in a rough neighbourhood," Brennan added, his performance extremely convincing.  
  
I think he missed his true calling, Claire thought to herself with a grin.  
  
"It's because you live with her, isn't it?"  
  
Claire looked up from the book. Natasha was glaring at her. Brennan looked genuinely shocked.  
  
Natasha looked angry… very angry actually. But why? What had Claire done to offend her?  
  
What I would give to have Emma here right now.  
  
"Natty," Brennan mumbled, moving towards her, drawing a small card out of his pocket. It was the card with his number on it, so the young woman could reach him.  
  
"Whatever," Natasha snapped, "I can do this myself. You can go if you want."  
  
It hadn't been an offer.  
  
Placing the number down on the dresser, Brennan said, "Are you sure? We can-"  
  
"I said it's fine." Natasha wasn't even looking at her cousin. She was staring out of the window with her back to them.  
  
"C'mon, Brennan," Claire said quietly.  
  
Brennan, with a resigning sigh, turned and walked to Claire.  
  
"I don't know why they bother with these things anymore," Claire mumbled to Brennan, tossing the Bible back into the drawer, and closing it.  
  
As they left, shutting the door behind them, Natasha wiped away tears. 


	4. The Predator To The Prey

1 THE PREDATOR TO THE PREY  
  
  
  
The two others had left some ten minutes ago, but Leigha William was giving her prey some time to adjust to her new environment before she sprang on her… attacked so to speak.  
  
Leigha had no intention of hurting the girl. Mason Eckhart had strictly forbidden it in fact. Sure, Leigha's primal feral instinct was to hunt, and kill, but she was obedient.  
  
That damn beast was still there though, and it could be a problem… could give her prey warning, alert the girl to Leigha's presence.  
  
Leigha was not keen on that. But she had always hated felines of any variety… they were monsters, filthy and disgusting.  
  
Just the thought of cats made Leigha's eyes flash momentarily. A low rumbling growl accompanied it.  
  
"I've had enough of waiting," she grumbled to herself, sniffing the air for any possible threats.  
  
Satisfied that there was nothing to hinder her efforts, she padded softly across the roof top to the fire escape.  
  
  
  
Natasha exhaled loudly, flicking through the channels, frowning at the complete lack of anything even remotely entertaining.  
  
She had showered, and made a change of clothing. She was now dressed in a short strappy red top, black bellbottoms, and chunky blue sneakers… that she was even wearing on the bed. She couldn't care less about her bed.  
  
She had put all of her clothes and possessions away, and was now contemplating what to do with the rest of her evening.  
  
Natasha had been planning to ask Brennan to take her out on the town, but that plan had been ruined by the presence of one Claire Marlow.  
  
She's got everything I want, Natasha thought miserably, her hand running over Amber's soft fur. The cat purred contently.  
  
It was true. Claire had everything: expensive clothes; a gorgeous boyfriend; lovely hair; she was tall; and she was beautiful.  
  
Natasha caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror then. Black, streaked hair hung loosely on her shoulders. Brown eyes that looked so bored and lifeless. She was even looking pale… worn out.  
  
Why can't I be like her?  
  
With an unhappy feline growl, Amber leapt off the bed, trotting off into the en-suite bathroom.  
  
"Amber?" Natasha called, placing the remote down on the bedside cabinet, standing from the bed.  
  
She passed the window, and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
She heard Amber hiss, and saw the fur rise along the cat's spine.  
  
"What's wrong, girl? You see a shadow?"  
  
  
  
Scaling the fire escape on the hotel had been effortlessly easy. So easy in fact that Leigha found herself becoming bored.  
  
She glanced into the window, and immediately saw the beast leap from the bed, running like the pathetic terrified feline that it was straight into the adjoining bathroom.  
  
Leigha saw the girl rise from the bed, and she crouched low on her long legs so she would not be seen.  
  
She saw the shadow pass the window, and rose from her hiding place.  
  
She heard the cat hiss, and the girl asking it what was wrong.  
  
Perfect timing, Leigha thought, and forcefully threw herself headlong through the window.  
  
Glass was sent scattering all over the floor, and the bed.  
  
The girl screamed loudly, but Leigha had swift reactions, and quickly grasped hold of her prey, clamping her hand over the girl's mouth to keep her quiet.  
  
The cat was hissing and spitting like crazy, swiping feebly at Leigha's leather-clad leg.  
  
There came a knock from the door.  
  
"Are you okay in there, dear?" came an elderly woman's voice.  
  
Damn, Leigha thought, cursing herself for her impulsive behaviour. She had no other choice than to answer.  
  
"Yes, thank you. I just… broke a glass… saw a shadow, scared myself. Sorry if I disturbed you."  
  
"That's alright. You be careful, dear," said the woman, and shuffled off down the hall.  
  
Keeping her tight grip on the girl, she clambered back out of the broken window, pulling her prey out after her.  
  
Her hand slipped from the girl's mouth momentarily, long enough for the girl to call out loudly.  
  
"Brennan!"  
  
Sighing, frustrated, Leigha struck the girl, feeling her go limp in her grip, catching her before she hit the metal grating and made even more noise.  
  
Silently, girl in her arms, she disappeared down the fire escape, and into the shadows. 


	5. S.O.S.

S.O.S.  
  
  
  
"Brennan!"  
  
The message came to Emma loud as an explosion, as clear as a sheet of polished glass. Someone was in trouble, scared… terrified, confused.  
  
Someone who knew Brennan.  
  
Emma shot off the ground, where she had been sitting, staring into the pool's calm water.  
  
She ran through to the training are of Sanctuary, and sure enough, when she looked up into the large, almost-triangular shaped holographic area, four figures were fighting.  
  
Jesse and Brennan were ducking under each other's punches and roundhouse kicks, whilst Shalimar and Claire were blocking and parrying.  
  
"Brennan!" Emma called, hoping to grab the male elemental's attention.  
  
Clearly she had.  
  
Grabbing hold of Jesse's foot as it swung close to his face, Brennan faced the psionic staring up at him with such an anxious expression on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What?" Brennan said, turning to Jesse, who was waving his arms, indicating his trapped foot.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Brennan said, letting go.  
  
Jesse fell flat on the floor, causing Shalimar and Claire to laugh aloud.  
  
"Brennan!" Emma cried, more desperately.  
  
Brennan moved in between Shalimar and Claire to stand at the front of the training area. "What?"  
  
"I think there's something wrong with Natasha."  
  
Brennan immediately ran down the steps from the training are, and faced Emma, his face showing his desperate pleading need to know exactly what was wrong.  
  
Emma swallowed dryly, and relayed to him what she had felt… and heard.  
  
As Emma was talking, Claire came down to stand beside Brennan, followed closely by Shalimar and Jesse, who was rubbing his back.  
  
"I felt her fear, and confusion," she began, as though she wasn't sure of herself. "She was terrified, and she cried out your name." She looked into Brennan's eyes.  
  
"And then what?" Claire inquired, seeing the distressed look on Brennan's face, and twining her hand into his, hoping to bring him some comfort.  
  
Emma mouthed silent words for a moment, and then replied, "Then there was nothing. It just… ended."  
  
Brennan looked distraught, and pretty damn terrified himself.  
  
Emma picked up on his guilt. "Brennan, it's not your fault."  
  
Brennan glanced down at the psionic, and in a low voice, said bluntly, "Yes it is."  
  
Claire tugged lightly on his arm, grabbing his attention. "Brennan, if anything, it's my fault. If I hadn't have been there, then you would have been able to stay with her."  
  
"No," Brennan protested, removing his hand from hers, "she told us to leave."  
  
He began to edge away slowly.  
  
"Yeah," Claire agreed, "because of me!"  
  
Brennan held his arms out wide. "It's not your fault, okay?" it's mine. I should have been there with her."  
  
"Brennan." Claire moved towards him slightly, looking up at him with sympathetic understanding. "I understand that it's easier to blame yourself, but-"  
  
"You don't understand, Claire," Brennan retorted, and he looked genuinely annoyed. "You don't understand."  
  
With that, he turned.  
  
Before he could walk away though, Adam's head poked up from the upper level. "Brennan," he said, "you just got a call from the Liberty Hotel. They say Natasha's room was broken into… she's gone."  
  
  
  
Jesse was the first to step into the room, and he wasn't really shocked at what he saw.  
  
Glass shards were all over the floor, the windowsill, and finally, the bed.  
  
The window was now non-existent, and the night breeze blew in through the opening. The curtains billowed in the wind, and it seemed strangely as though they were reaching out to Jesse.  
  
In their trademark fashion, the police -who were never much help anyway- had placed two crossing strips over the window… or where the window had been.  
  
Brennan came into the room after Jesse, and his face was immediately grave.  
  
Jesse thought he had never seen the elemental look so serious.  
  
After Brennan came Shalimar, who began looking around the room straight away, her eyes going feral to better her search.  
  
Emma followed, her face showing her concern. She knew more than the others after all, having been the one to sense Natasha's danger.  
  
And finally, Claire entered the room. She looked to the window, and then to the glass littering the floor.  
  
A rumbling growl came from Shalimar, and all heads turned in her direction.  
  
"What is it?" Jesse asked, going to her side.  
  
Her head did not turn, her gaze fixed intently on the window. "There was another feral here."  
  
Claire crossed to the window. "What kind of feral?"  
  
Shalimar shook her head. "I'm not entirely sure. It's not feline. It was female."  
  
Brennan turned to face her. "Can you tell how long ago they were here?"  
  
She shook her head again.  
  
Claire's attention was, like Shalimar's, fixed on the window. One of the shards that had not shattered away like the others was dark in colour. Something was smeared on it.  
  
She gently brushed her fingertip over the broken glass' edge, and brought it away, covered with blood.  
  
"Somebody was hurt," she announced.  
  
Shalimar walked over, and wiped more of the blood off the glass. She smelt it.  
  
"Well," Brennan began, standing near to Emma, "is it Natasha's?"  
  
"I can't tell. You're forgetting I've never met Natasha," Shalimar replied.  
  
Suddenly, her head turned to the floor, where the rest of the glass was scattered.  
  
"There's more blood here."  
  
She picked up some of the glass.  
  
"It's not the same."  
  
"That means Natasha got hurt," Brennan mumbled.  
  
Emma placed a hand on his arm. "It could just mean there was more than one person who took her, Brennan."  
  
Jesse sighed loudly, and glanced down at the floor.  
  
I hope so. 


	6. The Lion's Den

THE LION'S DEN  
  
  
  
The room where she was locked was amazingly clean, and she knew the word sterile wouldn't cover it. The room stank strongly of disinfectant and everywhere she looked, not a single particle of dust had settled.  
  
As she stared around the room, she tugged hard on the metal bindings that locked her to the chair, having no success in the attempt.  
  
The cut on her arm was deep, and it aggravated her a little. The stinging that was caused by every sudden movement made her want to scream for Brennan again. She knew that wouldn't work though. If he wasn't here by now, then what chance was there of him showing up any time in the foreseeable future?  
  
None, as far as she was concerned.  
  
It was all that Claire's fault. If she hadn't been around in the first place, then Brennan would have been able to stay with her, and protect her.  
  
Claire was probably glad Natasha was out of the picture. Maybe she had planned the whole kidnapping. It wouldn't have surprised her.  
  
Natasha was disturbed from her angry thoughts by the sound of the heavy doors opening on hydraulics.  
  
"Welcome to Genomex, Miss Jackman," came a chilling voice, as a strange looking man entered the room. His hair was a shocking white, and lay flat against his skull. The skin covering that skull was deathly pale, as though the man had been pronounced dead some time ago. He wore tinted, thick-framed glasses, and he stared at her with an eerie fixation with dark, haunting eyes.  
  
"Who the hell are you? What do you want from me? And how do you know my name?"  
  
The flood of questions didn't seem to faze the man at all, as he came further into the room, flanked by two large men in suits. The woman from Natasha's hotel room skulked around at the back.  
  
The man seemed pensive for a few moments before he replied to the questions in a smooth flow; "My name is Mason Eckhart, and I own this complex. We want nothing more than your help and cooperation, Miss Jackman… and as for knowing your name… well, as you will learn, I know everything."  
  
He didn't seem to doubt his words one bit, and why should he? He was so damn confident.  
  
Natasha had the strongest urge to kick this jerk where it would hurt him -and any other man for that matter- the most. But since her legs were restrained in a similar fashion to her arms, there was no chance of that actually coming to pass.  
  
"Why do you want my help?" she asked gingerly, a little wary of the response she could receive.  
  
Mason Eckhart, as he had introduced himself, glanced behind himself to the skulking woman, calling her forward with a silent nod of the head. He then looked back to Natasha.  
  
"This is Leigha Williams, an agent of mine. Like her, you have… shall we say, abilities? As to what those abilities are, we are not quite certain." He paused, staring at her in such a way that sent a chill down her spine.  
  
He continued; "With these special abilities of yours, we are hoping you will help us to seek out and destroy a gang of renegade terrorists who call themselves Mutant X. this team is a threat to society, even the country."  
  
Natasha felt the need to interrupt. "Well, if you're as powerful as you appear to be, and you've got more people like her up your sleeve," she indicated Leigha Williams with a nod, "then why would you need my help?"  
  
Mason Eckhart let out a deep, almost regretful sigh before he spoke again; "Because your cousin is one of these terrorists."  
  
Natasha wanted to laugh at the concept. Her cousin… a terrorist? Natasha had always been able to outwit her cousin, turning his own hair- brained schemes against him on more than one occasion.  
  
This moron was lying.  
  
"I don't believe you. And I don't see why I should. You brought me here against my will. Why the hell should I trust you?"  
  
Mason Eckhart looked to have been expecting this reply, as he simply smiled.  
  
"You don't need me to convince you, Miss Jackman… you already know. That's why Brennan Mulwray refused to allow you to stay with him." His smile grew. "And I know you've met his girlfriend, one Claire Marlow. You knew there was something wrong with her from the start. Just think about it, Miss Jackman… it makes a lot of sense."  
  
With that, the four of them left, leaving her once again in silent contemplation of her dilemma.  
  
Leaving her once again to hate Claire Marlow. 


	7. Quiet Contemplation

QUIET CONTEMPLATION  
  
  
  
Sanctuary seemed disquieting now for some reason. The lab was the centre of activity, and was quite loud, humming with tension. The blood was being analysed.  
  
And that was why Claire was not in the lab.  
  
Instead, she sat with her legs stretched out by the pool. This area was always quiet, and that was its appeal.  
  
On her lap was the blonde cat, Amber. Claire, or rather, they had discovered the frightened cat hiding behind the waste paper basket in the bathroom. Shalimar had sensed an animal presence. Claire had taken it upon herself to take care of Amber, considering the fact she blamed herself for Natasha's abduction. She was the one to blame… not Brennan.  
  
Despite what he thought, he was as innocent as the cat that was seated on her lap now.  
  
Amber was purring happily, rubbing her cheek affectionately against Claire's hand. Her paws flexed and clenched gently, showing she was content, and her bushy tail was curled around her soft body.  
  
"Who do you blame?" she asked the cat quietly, who pricked her soft ears, and glanced up at Claire with green eyes. Amber stopped purring.  
  
Claire sighed.  
  
"I blame me too."  
  
  
  
Brennan was pacing like an animal in a cage, unwilling to seat himself and calm down.  
  
It had been confirmed that the blood Claire and Shalimar had discovered belonged to Natasha. The second blood sample however, did not. It had New Mutant qualities to it, as Shalimar had suspected at the hotel.  
  
Shalimar and Emma had left the lab a short while ago, and now only Jesse and Adam remained in his company.  
  
He felt bad for shouting at Claire the way he had, but he had been angry, and she had said the wrong thing at the wrong time. He wanted to go and apologise, but with the way his emotions were playing up right now, he couldn't trust himself to do so effectively, without making matters worse.  
  
He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even hear Jesse come up behind him.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Brennan actually jumped slightly.  
  
He turned to see Jesse staring at him with interest.  
  
"Oh," Brennan said, "I'm okay."  
  
"Are you sure?" Jesse didn't seem convinced.  
  
Why should he be? Brennan thought. I am lying after all.  
  
Brennan simply nodded, and then sat down heavily on the lab bed.  
  
Jesse pulled up a chair and seated himself opposite the elemental.  
  
"Why don't you tell me about her?" Jesse suggested.  
  
Brennan sighed. "She's great. She's pretty; she's funny; and smart too." He smiled. "She was just like me when she was a kid. She used to catch me out at my own schemes every time, and turn them against me. And she was only four at the time."  
  
Jesse laughed quietly, glancing momentarily down at the floor, and then back up at his friend. "She sounds great."  
  
Brennan nodded silently, sighing, his tired eyes travelling around the lab.  
  
"Why don't you try and get some rest, huh? You haven't gotten any sleep since this all started." Jesse stood, looking Brennan straight in the eye.  
  
Brennan was doubtful he could actually get any sleep, but nodded nevertheless. "Alright. But I'm not making any promises." He tried to smile, not really having much success in doing so.  
  
Jesse smiled back at him, and gave him a slight nod, walking away, back over to Adam. Adam glanced over at Brennan, sighed, and shook his head. 


	8. Preperation

1 PREPERATION  
  
  
  
Claire sat now on the stairs to the training area, her chin in her cupped palms, her elbows resting on her knees. She wanted to get out of here, do something constructive… but as to what that something was, she was lost.  
  
As she sat thinking, a figure walked up to her, smiling comfortingly. Her hair was soft, shining in the light, and in much the same style as Claire's was now. Her gentle eyes were curious, and filled with understandable concern.  
  
"Can I join you?" her kind voice asked, as she stepped up the stairs slightly, stopping before Claire, looking down at her with those gentle eyes.  
  
Claire looked up into the face of Emma, and nodded.  
  
Emma seated herself gently next to Claire on the wide steps, and sighed. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's my fault," Claire mumbled, but she knew Emma would hear. Either that, or Emma could sense what Claire was feeling anyway. Advantages to being a psionic, Claire supposed. The headaches were supposed to be the worst part.  
  
"It's not your fault, Claire. I don't blame anyone."  
  
"Brennan blames himself. It wasn't his fault. If I hadn't gone with him in the first place, he probably would have stayed with Natasha, and then she wouldn't have been kidnapped," Claire explained, hoping that her explanation made at least a little sense.  
  
Emma frowned. "How do you know that if he had stayed, the New Mutant wouldn't have kicked his ass anyway? God knows how powerful they were."  
  
"I see your point," Claire agreed. "I suppose I'm just feeling bad right now."  
  
"Because Brennan snapped at you?" Emma ventured, cocking her pretty head to one side, in thought.  
  
"No, it's not that…" Claire trailed off, considering the fact for herself, and sighing.  
  
"That's it, isn't it?"  
  
"That and the fact that we can't do anything to help Natasha right now." Claire groaned lightly, rubbing her face with her hands, and then dropping them onto her knees. Her long skirt felt soft to the touch, and she ran her finger over it for a moment, before saying, "Why does all this bad stuff have to happen all the time anyway? Why can't we, for once, get some amazing luck?"  
  
Emma allowed herself a slight smile, and nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean." She looked at Claire for a long time before adding; "You should go talk to Brennan."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Maybe you could kiss and make up?" Emma laughed afterwards, a small happy laugh of mischief.  
  
Claire tapped Emma lightly on the knee, and laughed too. She nodded. "Alright… I guess I should. Do you know where he is?"  
  
"Try the lab… or his room," Emma told her.  
  
"Thanks, Emma," Claire said, and stood, walking down the wide steps. She moved on, heading towards the lab.  
  
When she got there, she looked through the glass wall, and saw only Jesse and Adam. They both looked tired, exhausted even, but Jesse, as always, looked ready to leap into action. Anything to help someone. Claire smiled at his resolve. This wasn't even his problem, as such, but he was more willing than anyone to get it fixed.  
  
She entered through the door, and stood in the entrance, waiting to be acknowledged. She didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Hello, Claire," Adam greeted her, his voice betraying his fatigue.  
  
"Hi," she said lightly, smiling at a depressed Jesse, who returned the gesture.  
  
"What can we do for you?" Adam asked, taking his attention away from what he was doing.  
  
Claire knew that what Adam was doing was important, so she made her question brief, and to the point, "Have you seen Brennan?"  
  
"He's in his room. He's trying to get some rest," Jesse replied with a slight smile.  
  
Claire nodded, and smiled back. "Thanks."  
  
With that, she left, on her way down the small corridor to the rooms.  
  
  
  
Brennan had tried futilely to get to sleep, and was now just sitting on his bed, trying just as hard to read some of his Walt Whitman. The words were blurring together, and it was just making his tired head ache. It was useless… sleep and reading were impossible when he knew his little cousin was in danger.  
  
No doubt this was the work of Mason Eckhart… that little sleazebag. Brennan wanted nothing more than to go over to Genomex right then and turn the little jerk into nothing more than a worthless pile of ash.  
  
He placed the book down on the cabinet, and sighed, rubbing his face, and running his hands through his spiky hair.  
  
Just at that moment, there was a quiet knock on his door.  
  
He slid off his bed, and walked over to it, sliding it open, coming face to face with a rather sad looking Claire.  
  
It made him frown, seeing her so depressed. And it was his fault too, which made it even worse to see her this way.  
  
"Hi," she said in a quiet, and rather pathetic little voice.  
  
He didn't say anything, just took her in his arms in an embrace that said everything he wanted to say to her. He knew his words made no difference.  
  
She accepted his embrace, and hugged him hard back, her hands clasped around him, as though she were afraid to let him go again.  
  
After a couple of minutes, they let each other go, and she entered his room. Brennan closed the door once again.  
  
She stopped in the middle of the room, turned to him, and said, "I want to go get her."  
  
Brennan walked over to her, looking down at her, staring deep into her blue, green-tinted eyes. He couldn't help but sigh. "I know. I do too. I think she's at Genomex."  
  
She smiled. "What makes you think that?" she said sarcastically, and Brennan couldn't suppress the smile that crept over his face.  
  
"It was kinda obvious, wasn't it?" he said, and sat down on his bed.  
  
Claire came over and sat next to him. "What do you think they want with her?"  
  
"They want to get at me, most probably." Brennan stared at a point on the wall opposite, and couldn't look away.  
  
"Then we should go… now. You've gotten in there before… I've run the simulations… how hard can it be?"  
  
"Claire…"  
  
"Don't give me that. You want to go more than I do. So what's stopping us? It's all about being careful, right? So let's be careful."  
  
Brennan smiled at her determination. From what he had seen of Natasha's behaviour, his cousin despised Claire, but still, Claire was more than ready to get going, and rescue the younger woman.  
  
And she was right… about all of it. Sure, she was rambling, but she was right.  
  
"Okay. We need to talk to Adam."  
  
  
  
Adam shook his head. He didn't like this one bit, but they were right. Natasha needed rescuing, and as soon as possible. Now seemed as good a time as any. His team had gotten in and out of Genomex before, and he was confident they could do it again. He believed in them.  
  
"Alright," he told them, and Brennan smiled as he stood at the back of the group, his arm around Claire's waist.  
  
"But be careful," he said sternly, and they nodded.  
  
Jesse looked back at the others, and then back at Adam.  
  
"Jesse… I want you to stay here with me," Adam told the molecular mutant.  
  
"What? Why?" Jesse exclaimed, looking at Shalimar briefly.  
  
"I need your help with the equipment, just in case she's hurt. Please, don't argue with me on this one. Plus, if something goes wrong, your powers will come in handy if we have to go back."  
  
With a heavy sigh, Jesse nodded, and seated himself on the lab bed. He looked a little put down by the order, but was going to follow it nevertheless.  
  
Not needing to say anything else, he nodded to the others, dismissing them, and they all left the lab to prepare themselves. 


	9. Break Out

BREAK OUT  
  
  
  
The Double Helix was flying smoothly towards its destination; Genomex. The team inside were ready for action. They were relying on their powers this time though… disguises as well. As usual. Brennan was going to disguise himself as one of the guards, and find out where Natasha was. The others were going to use their powers for distraction and aiding Brennan in getting to Natasha. The young woman would feel safer if she saw his face, rather than a stranger's.  
  
Shalimar sat at the pilot's seat, having set the course, and was keeping the jet in check. She was wearing her usual leather ensemble, with his boots, and was even wearing gloves.  
  
Emma sat near to Shalimar, concentrating hard on trying to locate Natasha in some way. She wore dark shaded clothes, beneath her long denim coat, which trailed down to her boots.  
  
Brennan was seated near to the rear, tapping his fingers on the surface near him. His combat boots were heavy and dark, with steel in the ends. He wore black mostly, except for his shirt, which was a dusky grey in colour, with lines weaving over it in lighter grey. They looked like lines of electricity, which was rather fitting. He wore his long, weathered duster, and the cuffs hovered over his wrists, and he fiddled with them often, as if nervous.  
  
Claire sat near Brennan, looking over at him often. Her black boots were set firmly on the floor, and her beige trousers rested over them, almost hiding them. Her black blouse was thin, airy, and low cut. Over the top she wore her own long leather coat, which trailed all the way down to her ankles.  
  
"So, once we get inside, Brennan will take on the persona of a guard," Shalimar said, "and we'll follow him. If he gets into any trouble, we'll back him up, but we have to keep it as quiet as possible. We don't want to draw any unnecessary attention to ourselves."  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"I'm getting a hit off of Natasha. She's scared, but she's fine. They've got her locked up somewhere. I'm not sure where," Emma told them, opening her eyes once again, after having them shut for what seemed like almost an hour. She looked a little worn after her telempathic search, but sat up straight and tall nevertheless.  
  
They were soon landing near to the Genomex site, and as soon as they hit the ground, Shalimar activated the cloaking mechanism, hiding the ship from view.  
  
They got out of the Double Helix; Brennan dressed as a guard, hat in his hand, and headed towards the main building, checking all around them for security, and surveillance.  
  
  
  
Getting inside the building had seemed relatively easy. They had had to knock out the guards at the doors, but once they were inside, the women stayed concealed, and Brennan just acted like a run-of-the-mill guard. He acknowledged other guards with a nod and a smile, and even stood and talked with them.  
  
After a while, the subject of a new 'acquisition' came up, and Brennan spoke with one guard in particular about the subject for near ten minutes, getting all the details in such a discreet way that it seemed he knew the answers all along.  
  
He said goodbye to the guard, and sauntered off in a fashion that said he was going to the next post. When he was certain the guard was not looking, he ducked into an alcove where the three women were hiding.  
  
"I found out where she is," Brennan whispered to them, and they nodded.  
  
"Alright. Let's head in that direction, and when we get there… well, we'll figure it out when we get there," Shalimar said.  
  
They made their way towards the area where Natasha was being held, and Brennan stood with the other guards, and eventually, one of them left. They seemed to think Brennan was a relief guard, which suited the team just fine. Now there was only one left to deal with. Brennan was certain the guard had a key card with which to get into the room behind them.  
  
He just needed to get it.  
  
  
  
Natasha sat in the locked room, her eyes moist with tears, and sighed. The situation was hopeless… no one was going to come rescue her.  
  
Then it hit her… what if Brennan wanted to come rescue her, but didn't know where she was.  
  
That point upset her more, and she choked back further tears, looking around her.  
  
That was when something at the door caught her eyes. There were two guards, but one of them had changed over with a new guy. And that new guy looked very familiar indeed. He had black hair, and was over six foot in height… and when he looked back into the room… it was Brennan!  
  
She was certain.  
  
She wanted to call out to him, but she knew that would get him into trouble if she did so, and he too could get captured. She didn't want that. He looked alone, and even though she had faith in her cousin, she doubted he could handle himself if a handful of guards came after him.  
  
There was a sudden flash of light.  
  
  
  
Brennan watched the guard fall to the floor, and let the electricity dissipate from his hand, keeping it hidden from Natasha's view. He didn't think she was ready to know he was a New Mutant just yet.  
  
He nodded for the others to come out of hiding, and watched as they jogged down the long corridor to meet up with him.  
  
Claire bent down to the guard, and searched his pockets until she found a key card, tossing it lightly up to Brennan, who caught it in one hand, and swiped it through the lock. The light turned green, and the door hissed open.  
  
He ran in, and over to Natasha, snatching the hat off of his head, throwing it onto the floor.  
  
"Brennan! You came to help me!" Natasha said, beaming.  
  
"You bet I did. I couldn't just leave you here, could I?" He smiled. "I had some help though.  
  
Shalimar and Emma filed in, followed closely by Claire, who was looking over her should to check they weren't noticed.  
  
The door hissed closed behind them.  
  
Natasha's smile fell as she saw Claire's face.  
  
"What's she doing here?" she asked.  
  
Brennan released the restraints holding Natasha, and said, "She helped. Come on, we have to get out of here now."  
  
Natasha took Brennan's hand, and ran with him out of the room. Shalimar, Emma and Claire followed close behind. Claire threw the key card back onto the guard, and ran after the others.  
  
Brennan poked his head round the corner, seeing that there were about four guards standing there.  
  
"Damn," he mumbled, as he cast a sidelong glance at Natasha. He didn't want her to see any of the mutant abilities they possessed… for her own safety, but getting out of this corridor was going to be tricky without them.  
  
"Claire," he whispered, and watched as she came forward.  
  
He gave her a slight smile, and nodded once.  
  
Claire nodded back, standing in front of Natasha, shielding her from sight. Claire closed her eyes, and held out her hands, fingers stretched out. She took in a deep breath, and let it out. And with it came a thick grey fog that stretched over the corridor from floor to ceiling, blocking all vision.  
  
"That's enough," Brennan breathed quietly.  
  
Claire closed her hands up, and opened her eyes, ceasing the flow of the fog, letting it settle heavily over the corridor.  
  
Brennan could hear the guards muttering to themselves in confusion around the corner, and called next to Shalimar.  
  
Brennan couldn't see a thing in the fog, and he doubted any of the others could either… apart from Shalimar.  
  
She stood in front of the others, and let Brennan take her hand. He, in turn, held Natasha's. Natasha took hold of Emma's, and Emma grasped hold of Claire at the back.  
  
Shalimar's eyes turned gold in a feral way, and she started to lead them out of their hiding place, and through the corridor.  
  
The guards were oblivious to their presence.  
  
Brennan had to smile.  
  
  
  
They had managed to clear the building without throwing another punch, and displaying another power. No doubt Natasha was wondering how the fog came to be, but Brennan would dismiss it as faulty air conditioning.  
  
Claire led the way to the cloaked jet, and waited for Shalimar to reveal it.  
  
Upon doing so, Claire climbed inside.  
  
"Wow," Natasha said, sounding out of breath. She let Brennan lead her up the ramp, and into the Double Helix.  
  
Shalimar and Emma backed up the rear, and closed the jet behind them.  
  
Shalimar ran over to the controls, and activated them, setting the course for Sanctuary. 


	10. Meet And Greet

MEET AND GREET  
  
  
  
Adam felt the smile wash over his face as he received the message that his team's mission had been successful, and that Natasha, Brennan's cousin, had been rescued. They were now bringing her in to Sanctuary.  
  
"Do you think we should tell her about New Mutants? And about Mutant X?" Jesse asked, following Adam out of the lab, and into the main centre of Sanctuary, where the lights were dimmer, and the air did not smell so much like chemicals.  
  
"Well, not just yet. It's up to Brennan whether he wants Natasha to know about him. It's not our decision to make, but I would advise against it. she doesn't need to know just yet," Adam replied, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Just at that moment, the sound of footsteps echoed around the corner, and five figures emerged, one of who was unfamiliar to Adam.  
  
Jesse smiled. if only slightly.  
  
The girl walking next to Brennan had dark hair, black, with streaks of unmistakable red in it, giving her character. She looked around in awe with brown eyes, showing her semblance to her cousin. Her clothes were dark, and slightly dirty, and in need of repair, or in fact disposing of. On her arm was a cut, showing where the blood they had discovered originated from.  
  
After a couple of moments of staring around, Natasha set her gaze upon Adam and Jesse, and she allowed herself a faint smile.  
  
Brennan moved over to Jesse, and sighed.  
  
Jesse looked up at Brennan, and said, "How did it go?"  
  
"Great. Not a bit of trouble," Brennan replied, glancing back down at Jesse.  
  
Jesse smiled. "So that's your cousin, huh?"  
  
Brennan nodded, and glanced over at Natasha, who was still looking a little bewildered.  
  
"She's cute. really cute."  
  
"Hey!" Brennan said, looking down at Jesse with a grin.  
  
Jesse laughed. "What?"  
  
"She's my little cousin."  
  
Jesse looked between Natasha and Brennan, and grinned. "She's not a criminal, is she?"  
  
Brennan clipped Jesse round the back of the head, and laughed.  
  
"I'm keeping my eye on you," Brennan warned Jesse, who simply grinned back at the taller man.  
  
"You know I'd never get up to anything," Jesse told him, a sincere expression crossing his face, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"You should just talk to her," Brennan said, taking his jacket off, and beginning to walk away, smiling over at Claire, who soon trailed off after him.  
  
Natasha stared after them.  
  
* * *  
  
Natasha was overwhelmed. all of these new things were hitting her all at once, and she was becoming more than a little confused. It was hard to track of everything.  
  
There had been no time for introductions at the building where she was held, or when they were on the plane. Natasha had just been hugging Brennan pretty much the whole time. ecstatically happy that her big cousin had come to rescue her after all. even if he had brought Claire Marlow with him.  
  
To her right was a beautiful woman about her height, with long flowing blonde hair, which curled elegantly over feminine shoulder. Gentle eyes looked at her with kindness, making her feel safe, and welcome.  
  
"Hi, I'm Shalimar Fox," the blonde woman said, holding her hand out.  
  
Natasha took the hand, and shook it. "I'm Natasha Jackman. but I prefer Natty."  
  
Shalimar smiled with a nod, and stepped aside, letting another, younger woman step in.  
  
This woman, who seemed only a little older than Natasha herself, had brown hair, tinted ever so slightly with red, and a soft look in her light eyes. Her hair was styled like Natasha's too, spiking outwards at the ends discreetly. She too, was quite beautiful.  
  
"I'm Emma deLauro." She shook Natasha's hand as well, dropping her arm to her side shortly after.  
  
Natasha smiled, and said, "I guess you already know my name, huh?"  
  
Emma laughed, and nodded. "Yeah. Pretty much."  
  
A man caught her attention, his dark hair curly on top of his head, his smile warm and becoming, dark clothing a little off-putting, but otherwise, this man looked friendly.  
  
"Hi," she said to him, and shook his head as well.  
  
"Hello, Natasha. sorry, Natty." He smiled, as did she. "My name is Adam."  
  
Natty smiled, and sighed a relaxed sigh. "This place is beautiful. did you build it?" She turned her gaze to the two women at her sides.  
  
They shook their heads at her. "No, not us," Shalimar told them, then glanced towards Adam.  
  
Natty's eyes went wide. "You built this place?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"How?!"  
  
He laughed. "I have my ways."  
  
Natty looked around her, and noticed for the first time that Brennan had disappeared. so had Claire. She frowned. She had thought Brennan would want to spend this time with his cousin, not run off and frolic with that. that. woman.  
  
"Hi," came another voice, friendly, masculine, and welcoming.  
  
She looked up from her focal point on the floor, and the words escaped her. The young man was beyond handsome, his green eyes were so full of kindness and intrigue, and there was a certain intelligent air about him. His blonde hair hung gracefully beside his face in youthful curtains, settling softly on his ears, and tickling the back of his neck. He was about her height, and he smiled warmly.  
  
He laughed. "Hi," he repeated.  
  
She swallowed hard, and cleared her throat, forcing herself to speak. "Hello."  
  
"Natasha, right?" he said, cocking his head in a way that nearly stole her words away.  
  
She managed to speak though; "Yeah. that's me. Call me Natty."  
  
"Okay," he said with that same friendly smile, his hands in his pockets.  
  
Shalimar and Emma smiled, waved, and walked away. Adam walked away, back to wherever he had been before she had arrived to disrupt the peace and quiet.  
  
"I'm Jesse Kilmartin."  
  
"Jesse. I like it," Natty found herself saying, and immediately wanted to go bury herself in a deep hole for such a dumb comment.  
  
He smiled. "It would too bad if I didn't. nothing I can do about it." He blushed slightly, as though he were ashamed of his comment too.  
  
They laughed, a little nervously at first.  
  
"So." he began, rocking back on his heels slightly, before taking his hands out of his pockets, and offering one for Natty to take hold of, "want me to show you around?" There was an irresistible grin on his face, and a curious light in his eyes.  
  
Natty laughed, accepting his hand. "Sure. I'd like that." 


	11. A Little Happiness

A LITTLE HAPPINESS  
  
  
  
Jesse shook his head, applying the last Band-Aid to the bandage. He looked up briefly into the beautiful smile of Natty, and felt the heat into his face, looking back down to what he was doing quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't realise this sooner. I feel bad," he told her, hoping it was enough for neglecting the cut for so long. He just hoped it wasn't infected. But, he supposed, being in Genomex could probably clean out anything. including a container of smallpox. The amount of disinfectant in that place could wipe out any disease.  
  
She laughed lightly. "It's fine, Jesse. For the last time, stop apologising. It's not your fault."  
  
He stood to his full height after completing his application of the bandage, and sighed. "Alright. enough with the apologies then. Ready for that tour now?"  
  
"Sure am," she said, hopping off of the lab bed, and taking his hand once again, smiling like a small child on Christmas Day when your mom and dad said it was okay to open the presents. She felt like it was Christmas. she was that excited.  
  
Jesse smiled warmly again, and led her out of the lab, smiling at Adam, and took Natasha out into the main centre of Sanctuary.  
  
* * *  
  
Shalimar dodged the blow Emma swung at her, and smiled a smug smile. Emma hadn't been able to lay a finger on Shalimar since they had started. But Shalimar felt as though she needed a shower some time soon. she was perspiring, more than normal. Emma was giving her more of a workout than she had originally thought.  
  
"Call it a day?" she offered, letting out a heavy breath.  
  
Emma nodded, taking up a water bottle, and removing the cap. "Sure. I could go for that. I'm exhausted."  
  
Shalimar laughed. "I like to keep you worked out, Emma."  
  
Emma pouted, and then laughed.  
  
* * *  
  
Brennan stroked Claire's soft hair, and smiled at her as she slept lightly. The cat was on her lap, purring quietly, eyes closed, whiskers twitching.  
  
The cat! It was Natty's cat! Brennan had completely forgot. The animal had bonded so well with Claire that he had been thinking that it was her cat all along. He should go return it to Natty.  
  
But Claire looked so beautiful as she slept, and she seemed so peaceful. He thought it a shame to disturb her.  
  
He sighed lightly, not wanting to wake her with his heavy breathing. Her head was rested on his chest, so it would have been difficult to take the cat and leave to find his cousin without waking Claire in the process.  
  
Decisions, decisions, he thought to himself with a smile.  
  
And then it occurred to him, as he yawned lightly, just how tired he was. He realised how long it had been since he had slept, after Natty had originally been kidnapped.  
  
Brennan decided that resting his eyes for a while wasn't such a bad idea.  
  
* * *  
  
"We call it Sanctuary," Jesse told her, looking back at her as they walked. He walked slightly in front, leading the way through the centre, and Natasha following obediently wherever he went.  
  
"Cool name. Save a lot of people?"  
  
"We sure do," he replied. He realised then that he couldn't tell her why, or how, or even what he really was. It depressed him slightly, but as long as he could hold back from using his powers, he was okay, and being with Natasha was no problem, and that pleased him a great deal.  
  
Natty smiled, and sighed. Something seemed to be troubling her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her, his brow furrowing in concern, stopping, and turning to face her.  
  
She frowned. "I just remembered about my cat. Amber. I left her at the hotel. I'll probably never see her again. Poor girl. she's probably so scared," she explained, and her eyes shone with tears. She wiped one away with her free hand, and sniffed quietly.  
  
"Oh, it's okay. We've got your cat," Jesse told her, smiling, glad that it wasn't anything serious. But she had been worried about her cat, and Jesse found that incredibly adorable. Was he falling for Brennan's baby cousin? Granted, she wasn't quite a baby anymore, but she was still the youngest of them all.  
  
"You have?!" she asked loudly, shocked, and ecstatic at the same moment. an odd combination of emotions. She laughed loudly, and grabbed hold of Jesse, pulling him into a tight hug.  
  
Jesse hugged her back, smiling. He was glad she was happy, after what she had gone through.  
  
Natasha deserved a little happiness. 


	12. Complications

COMPLICATIONS  
  
  
  
Claire woke slowly, a smile on her lips, and looked up into the sleeping face of Brennan Mulwray. She stroked the cat on her lap, and listened as it began its rhythmically soothing purr once again.  
  
Brennan stirred, and looked down into her eyes, smiling a smile of his own.  
  
The cat made a small mewing noise, and ceased its purring.  
  
Claire looked down at it, and frowned. "What's the matter, kitty? You wanna go out?" Sure enough, the animal was staring fixatedly towards the sliding door of Brennan's room.  
  
Brennan laughed, and tried to sit up, but Claire was still leaning on him.  
  
She laughed too. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked him, looking into his brown eyes, and pouting.  
  
He kissed her gently, and replied, "Well. I, for one, don't like the idea of cat's. you know, in my room."  
  
She groaned, and looked down at the feline. "Hm, good idea." At that, she scooped up the cat, and stood from Brennan's lap. She placed Amber on the floor gently, and turned back to Brennan as he put his arms round her waist.  
  
"What about the cat?" she asked, glancing over at the animal briefly as it pawed the door in a pleading manner.  
  
Brennan sighed, and dropped his hands to his sides. "Fine. I've been defeated by the needs of a cat."  
  
She laughed at him, and gave him a kiss, walking over to the door, and sliding it open.  
  
The cat trotted out, and Claire followed it, wanting to make sure it didn't leave a nasty mess anywhere. She could hear the unmistakable footsteps of Brennan from behind, and she smiled. She loved it when he followed her around. Sure, it was a little childish to want him there all the while, and to follow her like some kind of lap dog. but, dammit, it was fun.  
  
He caught up to her quickly, and took his hand in hers, and walked with her after the wandering cat. They kept their eyes on it, should it feel the need to relieve itself.  
  
"So," Claire began, looking up into Brennan's eyes, and then back to the cat, "Natasha seems happy. Well, happier anyway."  
  
Brennan nodded, and said, "I think I need to speak with her though."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Brennan looked down at her, and stopped, noticing the cat had ceased to smell one of the plants. "Are you kidding? She'd got something against you, and I can't have you both in my life if she can't learn to get along with you. I need to find out what the problem is."  
  
The explanation made Claire a little sad; "I can't have you both in my life." It sounded so final, decided. It was as though Brennan had already made up his mind to leave one behind, and stick with the other. And Natasha was his family. he couldn't leave her.  
  
So where did that leave her?  
  
* * *  
  
"Amber!" Natty cried, releasing Jesse's hand, and running as fast as her aching feet would allow towards her lost pet.  
  
The animal looked up at her, and mewed softly, happily.  
  
Jesse came running after her, even as Natty stopped abruptly, staring.  
  
Jesse skidded to a halt, realising what Natty was staring at. Brennan and Claire were standing just around the corner, kissing. They quickly realised they had an audience, and let go of one another, facing the younger woman before them.  
  
Natty was speechless, but she looked extremely upset for some reason.  
  
Jesse didn't know what to do. So he just stood there, behind Natty, looking between the two elementals, the cat, and Natty.  
  
Natty's eyes were moist with fresh tears, and she suddenly reached down, plucked the cat from the floor, and ran in the other direction, away from them all. Jesse heard her start to sob.  
  
"Natty!" Brennan called after her, and started to move away from Claire, but then he stopped, and looked back at her with a desperate expression.  
  
Claire waved her hands in the direction the younger woman had ran, and told him, "Go, go! Go after her already!" She sounded sincerely concerned, and she watched longingly, but with confusion, as Brennan ran in the direction Natty had retreated.  
  
Jesse turned to Claire, who sighed. Her shoulders slumped, and she sat down heavily on the edge of a rather large plant pot.  
  
Jesse wandered over, and stood before her. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." The reply was mumbled, as though Claire didn't even believe it herself.  
  
Jesse crouched to her eye level, and smiled a charming smile. "I've known you for, what? About eight months now? Claire, I know when you're lying. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
She looked into his eyes, and sighed again. "I'm not sure what it is. Natasha has something against me, and I don't know what it is, so I can't fix it. I'd talk to her, but from the reaction I just saw, she wouldn't even consider talking to me now. No way."  
  
Jesse cocked his head in thought. "Are you sure that's all? It seems like there's something else bothering you."  
  
She laughed a quiet laugh. "Jesse, anyone ever tell you that you overanalyse things?"  
  
He laughed then, and stood, offering her a hand. "Come on, let's go get a coffee, and you can tell me what's really bothering you."  
  
* * *  
  
"Natty, wait! Please!" Brennan yelled, skidding to an unsteady stop as Natasha stopped running, her back to him.  
  
He took a moment to catch his breath after chasing his cousin around half of Sanctuary, and then asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
She ignored him, and he heard her sniffle into the cat's soft fur, the animal rested contently in Natasha's arms.  
  
He placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned, tears running down her cheeks, and he immediately sympathised. He would have hugged her if he weren't worried about squashing the cat.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong, please. I wanna help. if I can."  
  
"You can't," she mumbled, looking him square in the eye. He had never seen her this angry, or upset. Well, not in a long while anyway.  
  
He didn't say anything, just waited for further explanation.  
  
"It's not you. it's her," Natty said, looking down at the cat in her arms at the last word, and then continued, "I don't understand why you would want to be with her. instead of me."  
  
Brennan sighed. He didn't really understand, but he was going to try and repair the situation as best he could anyway. "I love Claire, Natasha, and I love you. I think I have enough love for you both." He smiled, trying to cheer his younger cousin.  
  
It didn't work.  
  
"That's not good enough, Brennan. I feel like you have to spend every waking moment with her, and there's never going to be enough time for me. How much persuading did she take to help in the rescue?" The last sentence was scornful, and Brennan found himself more than a little shocked.  
  
"Natasha," he said, louder, catching her attention, and holding it tightly, "why are you acting this way? Claire hasn't done anything wrong, and I don't understand. Tell me what she's done, and maybe we can figure out how to fix this whole mess. Please!"  
  
Her eyes filled with tears once again, and she turned, running off again down the hallway. He didn't have the emotional strength to follow, and try again. He was never very good at this stuff anyway. 


	13. A Different Kind Of Progress

A DIFFERENT KIND OF PROGRESS  
  
  
  
Natty had found a quiet secluded place to sit, and cry to herself. Seeing Brennan with Claire like that had just upset her. more than she had thought possible. She should feel happy for her cousin, but instead she found herself incredibly jealous. He seemed to have a great life going on here: a loving partner; fantastic friends; every gizmo under the sun; a jet; talent in rescuing people; and a great place to stay.  
  
And what did she have? Nothing.  
  
She hugged Amber, not so tight as to strangle the poor cat, but tight enough to feel secure.  
  
She didn't even hear the footsteps coming up behind her.  
  
She screamed abruptly as a hand landed on her shoulder. The person behind her jumped, and pulled their hand away.  
  
Natty turned, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, and found herself looking up at Emma. one of the two women she had met earlier. One of the ones who had helped rescue her.  
  
She turned her head back to where she had been focusing before, and asked in a quiet voice, "What do you want?"  
  
She heard Emma sigh lightly. "I wanted to talk."  
  
"Yeah. everyone just wants to talk."  
  
She hadn't meant to sound so rude, especially not to Emma, who seemed so friendly, but she was just angry she guessed.  
  
Emma came around and sat in front of Natty, smiling warmly. "If there's something wrong, you know you can talk to me, right? You can talk to any of us."  
  
Natty didn't reply, just glanced up briefly into those gentle eyes, and then back down at her cat's soft fur. She began stroking it slowly.  
  
Emma was quiet for some time, before she said, "Are you jealous, Natasha?"  
  
Natty's head flew up, and she stared right into those eyes, her own narrowing. How could she have known that? What was she, psychic or something?  
  
"Are you crazy?" was all she could muster. It was either that, or sit and stare in silence, which would give her away. She didn't want that, she wanted to try and prove Emma wrong.  
  
Emma smiled. "It's not wrong to feel that way, Natty."  
  
"Listen, I'm not jealous of Claire. okay? I hate her."  
  
With that, she stood, turned, and walked away as fast as she could.  
  
* * *  
  
Emma stared after Natty, and sighed, lowering her head. She hadn't needed to read Natty's emotions to understand what was going on. She had had some impression before, but after going in her head, Emma was clear of what it was now.  
  
And that meant she could relay that information to Brennan and Claire, and then maybe they could sort all of this out, before it got them all into trouble. again.  
  
* * *  
  
Brennan looked up from his focus point on the floor, when he heard the boots walking towards him. He looked into the pretty face of Emma, who seemed to have something on her mind. She usually did have.  
  
"Hey, Emma," he greeted her, realising then just how depressed he sounded. He was afraid of being caught with Claire by Natasha, because it seemed to upset her, but whenever he went to talk with his younger cousin, she ran from him. as though she were frightened. or offended. He just didn't understand.  
  
"Hi," she replied, seating herself next to him, brushing her elegant skirt underneath her as she did so.  
  
He sighed, looking away for a moment, before asking, "So, what's up?"  
  
She gave her own version of a sigh, and replied, "I read Natty."  
  
"You read my cousin?" he asked, for validation, not sure why he needed it. Was he offended that his friend had read his cousin's emotions, or was he curious. He supposed the latter. he wanted to know what was wrong with her. more than anything right now. If he didn't know what was wrong, he couldn't fix it.  
  
She nodded, and continued, "I think she's jealous, Brennan. That might explain her behaviour."  
  
Brennan cocked his head, and furrowed his brow. "Jealous of who?"  
  
Emma smiled, as though she thought his need for clarity was amusing somehow.  
  
Then she replied, "She's jealous of Claire. I'm pretty sure anyway. And when she saw the two of you kissing, it upset her. I don't know why she's jealous. she just it. It might be a good idea if you talk to her about it."  
  
"Maybe I should do it," came a feminine voice from the other side of Brennan, and he turned sharply, glancing up at Claire, who had a look of guilt across her face. He hated seeing her look like that. it wasn't her fault.  
  
He shook his head slightly, "I don't think that's a good idea, Claire. I've known her longer, and she might listen to me better-"  
  
"Yeah, might," she interrupted, giving him a slight smile.  
  
He continued, as though he had never been interrupted, "And anyway, she's my cousin. she's my responsibility."  
  
She sighed. "Okay. whatever you think is best."  
  
He stood, and gave her a light kiss. He loved it when she was supportive. which was pretty much always.  
  
* * *  
  
Jesse took a deep breath in, and looked around the corner. Sure enough, there was Natty, sitting alone, cat in her lap. He stood up straight, took in another deep breath, and walked around the corner.  
  
He narrowly avoided falling flat on his face, stumbling on the corner of the steps, cursing light for it, and carried on, hoping no one had seen his little accident.  
  
It appeared no one had.  
  
"Natty, hi," he called, smiling.  
  
She looked up at him, and said, "Oh, hi, Jesse. Um. did you want something?"  
  
He let his shoulders slump. She wasn't in the mood to talk apparently, he guessed, from her response.  
  
"I'm sorry," she apologised, smiling sweetly up at him, and patting the area next to her, letting Amber, the cat, run off. "What was it you were going to say?" She frowned. "You were going to say something, weren't you?"  
  
He nodded vigorously, and seated himself.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment, before Natty laughed, and said, "Well?"  
  
"Oh!" Jesse laughed himself, scolding himself for acting like a high school student around a girl he liked. He had never acted this way around a woman before, and he felt foolish for it. "I'm sorry-"  
  
At that moment, Adam came up to them, and said, "How are things, Natasha? Are you feeling okay?"  
  
Jesse sighed, letting his head droop slightly, before bringing it up again, and smiling in a friendly manner at Adam.  
  
She smiled also. "Yeah. I feel fine. Thanks."  
  
Adam gave them both a smile, and walked away, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Whadda ya' say we go somewhere more private. where we won't get interruptions?" Natty proposed, looking him in the eye, and he nodded without saying a word.  
  
He stood, and began making his way towards his room, where people pretty much just left him alone.  
  
To his surprise, Natty slipped her hand into his as they walked, and when they reached his door, she squeezed it slightly. He turned and looked at her, and she was smiling, seemingly intrigued.  
  
He led the way in, closing the door behind them.  
  
"I like your room," she said to him, watching him sit down on the bed, on the edge. She moved over and sat beside him.  
  
Now that he was in his room, Jesse didn't quite know what to say, and he found himself feeling awkward and foolish. He swallowed dryly, and looked Natasha in the eye.  
  
He leaned closer to her, and she didn't back away. Before long, he was kissing her, and she was kissing him back.  
  
At least he knew she liked him back. 


	14. A Lion's Roar

A LION'S ROAR  
  
  
  
He turned from looking out over the stasis chambers, and glared at his associate, one Michael Sampson by name. The man did not squirm under his gaze, and that was the basis of this man's appeal. It was also why he was working for him now. he liked people who were not afraid of him. or ones that showed no fear anyway.  
  
Fear was a weakness.  
  
"I am disappointed that the girl got away," he began, his voice cold and ominous.  
  
The man blinked once, raising his head a little, his back straight, arms behind his back, hands linked. If he did not know better, he could have sworn Sampson had been in the army.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. It was difficult-''  
  
"Difficult? You find a few terrorists 'difficult'? Maybe it is time I rethought your application here at Genomex." He was intending to threaten the man that stood before him now, and it seemed it had worked.  
  
"No, Mr. Eckhart, sir, I promise you we will bring the girl back to you. whatever it takes."  
  
Mason Eckhart sighed. People were always sucking up to him, and sometimes, he got sick of it. They were always promising him things they could provide, and if this man failed him now, then a stasis chamber would be arranged.  
  
"Miss Williams and I have taken it upon ourselves to track the girl," Sampson told him, a sly smile on his proud face.  
  
Mason turned his back on the man, and rolled his eyes. These people got a title, and they immediately thought they could do just about anything. Tracking Adam's mutants was not easy. he had tried it several times, and never succeeded. It was near impossible.  
  
"Do not fail me again," was all he said, without turning back or acknowledging the man in any way.  
  
He heard the man move away from behind him, and leave the room. He was left in silence.  
  
He watched from out of the gigantic window down at the chambers, and sighed a heavy sigh. such a waste.  
  
* * *  
  
Michael Sampson grumbled to himself under his breath, and pushed the door open to a room where a fellow New Mutant Agent was pacing, back and forth, living up to her title as a feral.  
  
"We have permission to track the girl," he informed her, basically tearing off his jacket.  
  
She turned her gaze upon him, and her eyes glowed a wild gold. "Good. I look forward to meeting her again. I have her scent," she said, smiling a cunning smile.  
  
Michael grinned. He loved the way Leigha acted. she was so cruel, so sneaky, and so completely devious. Like him.  
  
"Word is there's a feral in Mutant X. They were the ones who rescued the brat. maybe you could take the feral on. show Eckhart what you're made of," Michael suggested, seating himself near a desk, resting one elbow on it, placing his chin on his clenched fist.  
  
He heard Leigha growl. deep in her throat, and she narrowed her eyes. "Felines," she almost hissed.  
  
"You really hate them, don't you?"  
  
"Always have... ever since I was little. Always chased cats away when I was young. disgusting creatures. Now a dog. there's a real thing of beauty." She smiled a beautiful smile, and her eyes flashed again.  
  
He laughed. "Good old canines."  
  
"Ah," she interrupted, her smile growing, "'lupines'. if you please."  
  
"Oh yes. not a dog. a wolf. Much more fierce," he said it quietly, perhaps testing her magnificent hearing.  
  
She laughed. "And don't you know it." She propped herself on his knee, and stroked his face.  
  
He looked to her, raising an eyebrow, shortly before she fiercely started kissing him with a fiery passion. 


	15. Life Changing Discoveries

LIFE CHANGING DISCOVERIES  
  
  
  
Claire walked on her way to Jesse's room, humming lightly to herself, merely keeping herself entertained somehow. She wasn't really a singer as such, although she did sing along with her own music. She was simply a musician. she played a guitar, had since she was a teenager, and whenever she found herself stressed out, even slightly; she would sit, and play her acoustic guitar. She would pretty much play anything that came to mind, or she would make something up, right there, on the spot. Brennan liked to hear her play, but she wouldn't really sing in front of him. she was too shy to do that.  
  
She arrived at Jesse's door, and having never felt the need to knock with a friend as good and open as Jesse, simply walked in.  
  
She stopped immediately.  
  
"Oh, Jesse, I. um." She didn't quite know what to say.  
  
Jesse and Natasha had been kissing when she had walked in.  
  
I knew I should have knocked. just this once!  
  
"Oh, Claire, um, hi," he fumbled, and watched as Natasha backed off.  
  
Claire looked at Natasha, as the younger woman just glared at her, as if scolding her for interrupting.  
  
Natasha looked at Jesse, smiled, and said, "I'll go get you a drink, or something."  
  
Jesse didn't have time to reply, before Natasha was up, and walking out of the room.  
  
And on the way out, she slammed right into Claire's right shoulder, knocking her out of the way. She didn't even apologise. It had been intentional.  
  
Claire sighed, flexing her shoulder, looked over at Jesse, and walked away, wiping her eyes as she did so.  
  
* * *  
  
Claire sat in her room, her knees to her chest, head on her knees, and cried softly to herself. She had no idea why she was this upset. People had disliked her before in the past, but this was different. Natasha was close to people she liked.  
  
Natasha was Brennan's little cousin, and by the looks of it, Jesse's new girl. How could she compete with that?  
  
She breathed a heavy breath, and looked up from her lap, resting her chin on her knees instead.  
  
Clearly, there was no way Natasha was going to make peace with Claire, or vice versa. so why did Claire keep trying so hard? Natasha obviously didn't want to make an effort.  
  
Just as she was thinking this, she heard a high-pitched scream, as though someone were in pain.  
  
She shot up, listening intently.  
  
There it was again.  
  
She heard footsteps crashing past her room, as though someone were running.  
  
She ran to her door, threw it open, and joined the rush towards the screaming.  
  
She stopped abruptly when she realised who was screaming. It was Natasha, and she seemed to be in a lot of pain.  
  
At the top of her voice, Claire yelled, "Adam!"  
  
Within seconds, Adam came running, skidding to a halt beside the fallen Natasha. There was no wound, and Claire found herself perplexed as to what was wrong with the younger woman.  
  
"Shalimar, help me get her to the lab," Adam asked of the feral, who complied without question.  
  
The two carried her gently into the lab, where Brennan soon arrived, eyes wide in shock.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, panicked.  
  
Claire grabbed hold of his hand. "We're not sure. she just started screaming. She seems to be in pain."  
  
Adam was working furiously at the computer, running scans of all kinds on Natasha, his brow furrowed, the confusion clear on his face.  
  
Jesse stood the other side of Claire, the worry clear on his face, tough competition with the almost mirrored expression on Brennan's face.  
  
Emma and Shalimar stood near Natasha on the bed, trying to keep her from falling off, or hurting herself.  
  
Adam came back over to the bed, and injected something into Natasha, cursing lightly afterwards.  
  
"Adam, what's wrong with her?" Brennan asked desperately, keeping back and out of the way, not wanting to make a nuisance of himself.  
  
Adam simply shook his head, and gave a rushed shrug. He continued to work on Natasha.  
  
"Brennan!" Natasha cried out, and it was clear now that she was sobbing through the pain. She clutched her chest, and gave another scream of agony.  
  
Brennan didn't know what to do; he was pretty much at the point of utter despair. He wanted to keep back and out of the way, but he so wanted to go to his cousin's side, and help her in any way he could.  
  
"Natasha, what's wrong?" Shalimar asked of the woman on the lab bed, holding her arm gently.  
  
"I don't know. it hurts!"  
  
Emma had her eyes closed, trying to read Natasha's emotions, to try and get a clue as to what was happening to her.  
  
"Has this happened before?" Adam asked, as he took another scan.  
  
"No. not ever. Not since I went to that place."  
  
They all looked to one another, and Brennan's expression immediately changed from one of concern to one of anger. pure rage.  
  
Claire held his hand tight, and shook her head at him, whispering, "No. leave it."  
  
He calmed, just barely, and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes tight, clearly wishing to shut out his cousin's pained screams.  
  
"Oh my god!" Claire heard Jesse exclaim, and he visibly jumped back.  
  
She looked over at Natasha, and her eyes widened. Shalimar and Emma were standing back in awe, and Adam was frozen in place, amazed.  
  
Claire tugged on Brennan's arm, and he looked, gasping at what transpired before him.  
  
The lab bed that Natasha lay on was hovering about six feet in the air, torn out of the floor, as if something had ripped it out. It hung as if on invisible ropes. There was a look of almost unbearable strain on Natasha's face.  
  
"What the hell is going on? How is that happening?" Brennan rambled, moving closer, Claire following, shadowed by Jesse, all shocked.  
  
Adam shook his head, and turned back to his computer, typing frantically, trying to get answers.  
  
"Do you think it's her?" Shalimar managed through her awe-inspired silence.  
  
"No way. how could it be?" Brennan asked.  
  
Claire just looked up at him, hoping to give him all the answer he needed in her gaze.  
  
He shook his head firmly, and said, "No, no way. she's not a New Mutant!"  
  
"Maybe she is, but she just doesn't know it yet," Emma offered, shaking her head as though she were having a hard time believing it as well.  
  
Suddenly, the lab bed lowered to the floor swiftly, landing with a loud thud. Natasha relaxed visibly, perspiration clear on her face. She breathed heavily, and lowered her hand to her side. It appeared she had passed out completely.  
  
All looked to Adam as he turned back to them, his face grave, confused.  
  
"What?" Brennan asked. "What is it?"  
  
"She's a New Mutant." 


	16. Deliberations

DELIBERATIONS  
  
  
  
Brennan sat quietly by the bed, waiting for Natasha to wake, which, at the moment, seemed quite unlikely. She had been unconscious for close on five hours now.  
  
He sighed a heavy sigh, and rubbed his aching eyes.  
  
A comforting hand landed gently on his shoulders, and squeezed lightly. He looked back over his shoulder, and into the sympathetic blue eyes of Claire, who glanced once to Natty, and then to him, smiling weakly.  
  
"Why don't you try and get some sleep? I'll watch over her. If she wakes up, I'll come get you." She ran a hand through his tousled black hair, trying to cheer him up.  
  
He gave another sigh, and his shoulders slumped beneath her touch.  
  
Claire let go of her gentle hold on his shoulders, and walked around to face him. She crouched down to his eye level, and smiled at him warmly.  
  
"Do you trust me?" she asked of him, and his brow furrowed.  
  
She raised her eyebrows, and cocked her head, instead of repeating the question. Claire hoped he would understand the gesture, which he clearly did.  
  
"Of course I do. you know that," he replied, stroking her face gently with one hand.  
  
"Then let me do this for you. You're exhausted. You can't go on like this." She paused, giving him a gentle kiss. "By the time she wakes up you'd be asleep on the floor."  
  
He smiled himself then, and nodded. "Alright. You promise to come and get me the minute she wakes up?"  
  
"Don't be silly. of course I will."  
  
With one last kiss, Brennan stood from the chair, and left the lab.  
  
Claire watched him go with a longing stare, and then let out a deep breath, looking down on Natty with a knitted brow, and seated herself as comfortable as possible on the chair.  
  
* * *  
  
Jesse was pacing, and he reminded himself of a tiger he had seen in a zoo once, waiting for its dinner. That tiger had paced back and forth, and back and forth, over and over again, eyeing him slyly, until one of the keepers had tossed it a rather impressive sized slab of meat.  
  
He stopped his pacing immediately, and slumped down heavily onto his comfy bed. He stared up at the ceiling for a good five minutes before moving again, when he stood up, and walked over to the other side of the room for no apparent reason.  
  
This business with Natasha -the most beautiful woman he had met in a long, long time- was driving him insane. probably literally. He had no doubt that he would lose what remained of his fragile sanity if this madness carried on much farther.  
  
It was all very confusing, and his mind boggled.  
  
What had Genomex done to her to make this happen? Had they experimented on her?  
  
Now that thought just made him plain angry, and he was very tempted to smash something, no matter its value.  
  
He resisted the powerful urge, and took a deep breath, feeling the blood calm inside his veins.  
  
Jesse took to pacing again, and went back to his thoughts on the Genomex incident with Natasha. rather, Natty, as she preferred to be called.  
  
Had they known something Mutant X hadn't. even with Brennan's information? Had they known beforehand that Natty was a New Mutant?  
  
No. how could they? If Brennan didn't even know, how could Eckhart and his goonies?  
  
Too many questions, not enough answers, he told himself sternly.  
  
He started violently when there came a sudden knock on his door.  
  
Without having to say a word to grant entrance to the visitor, the door slid open, revealing a very casual Shalimar.  
  
Her neutral colours and light shades fit perfectly with her feral nature, and gentle eyes. The only time she dressed in anything else was when they were on a rescue mission. That was when the leather and dark skulking shades were donned, and the feral Shalimar was let loose on the world.  
  
Jesse pitied anyone who got in her way when she lost her temper. He knew first hand how painful that could be.  
  
"Hey, Jesse, how are you?" she asked him, walking further into the room, leaving the door open ajar.  
  
He hesitated before answering, "I'm okay. It's Natty and Brennan I'm worried about. Imagine how this must be effecting them."  
  
"I know what you mean. Well, Brennan's in his room now. Claire sent him off to rest. Claire's watching over Natty, she's still unconscious. poor kid."  
  
"She's not exactly a kid," Jesse commented, sitting on a cosy leather chair that he proceeded to sink into. The arms of the chair were now almost level with his head.  
  
She laughed a quiet, gentle laugh. "I know that too, Jesse."  
  
Shalimar stared into Jesse's eyes for a moment, and suddenly said, "You're falling in love with her, aren't you?"  
  
Jesse's eyes went wide, and he sat up straight in the chair, a little too fast, as he almost fell straight out of it, and flat on his face on the floor.  
  
"Um. I. where did that come from?" he stammered, gaining his balance on the chair.  
  
She laughed another Shalimar trademark laugh, and replied in a cool calm voice, as smooth as silk, "I don't need to be a psionic to read the signs, Romeo. I'm a feral. it's all about body language. And signals. I've been reading them loud and clear since Natty walked in that door."  
  
Jesse didn't know quite what to say. It seemed like everyone knew what was going on before he did.  
  
How did that happen every time with him? 


	17. Acceptions

ACCEPTIONS  
  
  
  
Claire jumped out of her dozing state when Natasha shot up from the bed, eyes darting about wildly. She looked panicked.  
  
"Natty, calm down," Claire eased, reaching out to touch the younger woman.  
  
Natty snatched her hand back, and glared. "What are you doing here? Where's Brennan?"  
  
"He's sleeping. You've been unconscious for near on ten hours. He'd been here for eight of those." Claire spoke softly, so as not to make Natasha more nervous.  
  
But still, Natasha did not calm, at least not in the presence of Claire.  
  
With a sigh, Claire decided it was time to end all of this nonsense, and find out what the problem was between the two of them. If they were going to work together, even if just for a short time, they needed to be able to get along enough so that they could have a civilised conversation.  
  
"Natasha," Claire began, standing, arms crossed lightly over her chest, "have I done something wrong?"  
  
Natasha calmed at this comment, staring with slightly widened eyes up at Claire, and then her head sank. "No."  
  
Well, now we're getting somewhere, she thought with a satisfied half- smile.  
  
"Then why do you shy away from me, and avoid speaking to me? You act as though I've done something to offend you, or hurt you in some way," Claire told the younger woman, who sighed visibly.  
  
Natasha moved to speak three times, failing in each attempt, before she finally mumbled, "I'm jealous." She looked up tentatively at Claire, as if she was afraid of the response.  
  
Claire sat down gently, leaning forward a little so that she could speak softly without having to repeat herself. "Why?" she asked with a slight smile, which soon faded when she realised it could be interpreted as smug.  
  
Again, Natasha hesitated. Finally, she said, "You have everything I want."  
  
Claire cocked her head ever so slightly, her blonde spiked hair falling gracefully about her lower jaw. "I don't understand," she said quietly.  
  
How could Natasha be jealous of her? She seemed to be perfectly happy. well, not recently, how could she be with all that had happened?  
  
Natasha looked her in the eye, and Claire realised, for the first time, that there was a faint hint of a smile. It ghosted on the woman's beautiful face, and faded shortly after.  
  
"Well, I mean, look at what you have," Natty began, motioning around vaguely with her hand. "You have a great, caring boyfriend who loves you; amazing friends; a beautiful home." she hesitated again, and a quiet laugh escaped her throat. "And you have perfect clothes, not to mention hair."  
  
Claire smiled, knotting her fingers together loosely on her knees.  
  
"And you're beautiful."  
  
Claire's smile disappeared, and she looked into Natty's brown eyes. "What do you mean? Natasha, how can you think you're not beautiful. how can you not have realised it?"  
  
Natty blushed, a hint of cherry red flushing into her cheeks. "No I'm not."  
  
Claire rested one of her hands lightly on top of Natasha's, and she did not draw away. "Yes, you are. Trust me. Look at the way Jesse acts around you. He's so completely in love with you."  
  
Natasha blushed again, the heat rushing to her face for a moment. She looked up from her legs again after a while, and mumbled, "Thank you." Then she added, "I've had you all wrong. I thought," she laughed, "I thought you were out to steal Brennan away from me."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Claire laughed, "Brennan loves you too, except not in the way Jesse loves you, because that would be strange."  
  
They laughed, together, sharing in a polite joke between. were they friends?  
  
Claire realised how much progress she had made in such a short space of time. If only she had done this sooner.  
  
"I'm sorry," Natty moaned quietly, sighing. "I've been so horrible to you, and for no reason. If I'd have just gotten to know you a little before making assumptions. This would have gone a lot easier."  
  
"This wouldn't have even happened," Claire quipped.  
  
Natty laughed a quiet laugh.  
  
"Oh, I promised I'd call Brennan when you woke up," Claire fumbled, standing quickly, and jogging from the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Brennan entered the room, and jogged directly to Natasha, embracing her immediately. He felt so happy to see her alive and well, he could barely contain it.  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay," he said to her quietly, as they hugged.  
  
She laughed. "You always did worry a lot."  
  
He broke off from their embrace, and stroked her soft hair gently. "That's because I care about you. you know that."  
  
She nodded once.  
  
"I hear you made amends?" Brennan asked, sitting reversed on a chair, resting his crossed arms on the backrest.  
  
With a hesitation, Natasha laughed again, and nodded. "I was just being stupid, that's all."  
  
It was Brennan's turn to nod, and then he asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just a little shaken is all."  
  
"I'm not surprised," Brennan countered, standing, and taking to pacing around his cousin.  
  
"What do you mean?" Natty asked, confusion marring her face. She watched him walk around her, eager to find out what he meant.  
  
He sat down again, this time turning the chair back to its rightful position. "Natasha, did Eckhart tell you about something called New Mutants?"  
  
She raised a single eyebrow.  
  
"They have special abilities. kinda like superheroes. but not quite." Brennan smiled at his own description, realising afterwards how ridiculous it actually sounded.  
  
He had never thought of himself as a superhero.  
  
"Yes, I remember him saying something about that." She paused, hesitant. "He said you were one." Another hesitation, this one more timid. "Are you?"  
  
With a light sigh, Brennan took hold of Natty's hand as she perched on the end of the bed, and replied, "Yes, I am."  
  
She looked startled to hear this reply. "You are? I thought he was lying. What about Claire. he said she was like it too. Was he right about that as well?"  
  
Brennan could tell Natty was getting scared, spooked, like a rabbit caught in the bright oncoming headlights of a speeding vehicle. It was sudden, and unexpected. He realised he needed to set the record straight, and inform her of everything. She needed to understand.  
  
"He was right, but that was all he was right about. He probably told you we. I dunno, mess things up, and cause trouble. But we don't, Natty. We help people. Claire and I are New Mutants."  
  
He saw her swallow dryly. She was having a hard time with all of this. "Well. Jesse's normal. right?  
  
"Natty," Brennan began, "you have to understand something. We call this place Sanctuary for a reason. It's a haven for people like us, and we bring them here to keep them safe. All of us here -except Adam- are New Mutants too. We use our abilities to help others."  
  
Natty's head bowed sadly, as though she had wished to hear that Jesse were normal.  
  
Brennan stroked the side of her face softly, affectionately, attempting to soothe his younger cousin. "There's nothing wrong with the way we are. We're just. different. All of us."  
  
"Us?" Her head rose up again, and her brown eyes stared right into his. "What do you mean to say. that I'm like you too?"  
  
She was afraid again, and she tried to shuffle backwards away from Brennan.  
  
He nodded. "But there's nothing to be afraid of. You can help people with your powers. We've seen you use them. but you didn't know what you were doing then. I know how that feels. it's weird. It takes a while to master them and grow accustomed to how they make you feel."  
  
She was calming again, and actually beginning to look quite curious. "What kinds of powers do I have?"  
  
He smiled at her intrigue. "Well, it's really cool."  
  
She laughed. "I'm not a kid, Brennan."  
  
"I know," he defended, holding up a hand, "I'm just being honest. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the bed rise off of the floor."  
  
"What?" she exclaimed, sounding utterly astounded. "I can move things with my mind? Are you serious?"  
  
"Very serious. You're a telekinetic."  
  
She took a while to let this sink in, before, with her trademark mischievous giggle, mumbled, "Wow."  
  
He laughed. "Yeah, cool, huh?  
  
She nodded. "What about you? Are you a telekinetic too?"  
  
He shook his head. "Nah. nothing like that."  
  
She cocked her head. "Then what? There are different kinds?"  
  
"Yep. four determinable groups. Elementals, psionics, ferals, and moleculars." He paused to take a breath. Brennan knew he was in for a lot of explaining from the confused expression on his cousin's face. "Elementals can control and kinda mess around with the forces of nature, stuff like that; psionics can read people's minds, and direct them at other people, and even project emotions onto others; ferals have animal traits, because their DNA has been spliced and mixed with that of different animals, like a cat; and moleculars. well, now they're the trickiest kind, because they can do just about anything that deals with molecules."  
  
Natty's eyes widened considerably. It had probably all gone in one ear and out the other. "So. which one of those are you?  
  
Brennan smiled at the corner of his mouth. "I'm an elemental. I can generate electricity, and project it from my hands." He held up his hands for emphasis.  
  
"Cool. living battery."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Jesse?"  
  
"He's a molecular. He can mass out, and make his body completely solid, so that bullets can't hit him. But that's not all. he can phase out as well, and pass right through walls and other impenetrable surfaces, like rock and metal."  
  
"Wow." Natty was amazed by all of this, and probably didn't know what to make of it all.  
  
He continued, knowing she was curious, "Shalimar is a feral, and has different DNA from different animals. She can leap and land like a cat, make her eyes glow, and even growl. kinda creepy sometimes."  
  
Natty laughed.  
  
"Emma can read people's intentions and emotions, and even project emotions and feelings onto other people, like fear. But she can also make people think that she's someone else, or that she isn't really there. It comes in really handy sometimes."  
  
He paused.  
  
"And Claire. well, she's like me."  
  
Natty tilted her head slightly. "I thought you said they were all different."  
  
"Well, she has a different kind of elemental power. She can generate and control weather aspects. She can make it rain, kick up a storm, or, like when we rescued you, create fog."  
  
"I thought that was faulty ventilation."  
  
Brennan laughed, and kissed his cousin's forehead. He was glad she was accepting this.  
  
He wouldn't have known what to do if she had rejected him. 


	18. Out On The Town

OUT ON THE TOWN  
  
  
  
Natty was enjoying herself thoroughly now that she had learned all about her cousin and his friends. and Jesse. Not to mention herself. There had been things she had never known. and might never have known without his intervention.  
  
They were training now. They had started slowly, with a simple exercise similar to yoga, and had gradually intensified the training. Now they were exchanging gentle blows, blocking and ducking.  
  
But Brennan was holding back on her. He had a power, so why didn't he use it?  
  
With a grin, ducking under her cousin's arm, and rolling back, she stood, concentrating on Brennan hard, feeling all of her energy transferring into her single effort.  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
Suddenly, Brennan lifted eight feet into the air, and stayed there, simply hovering. He waved his arms, as though the attempt would help in lowering himself again.  
  
Natty laughed, covering her mouth with her hand, trying to keep the humour to herself.  
  
Brennan's face was clouded with realisation, and he looked down helplessly at his younger cousin. "Hey! No fair!"  
  
She contained her laughter, and replied, "Just because you don't want to use yours, it doesn't mean I'm not gonna explore mine." As Brennan hovered in the air, legs and arms waving about, Natty couldn't help but giggle uncontrollably.  
  
With a moan, Brennan said loudly, "Well, put me down already! I give up, you win!"  
  
She laughed again, quieter. "Whatever you say, Cous'."  
  
She watched with a grin as Brennan fell heavily to the ground again, with a grunt. He rolled over, and winced.  
  
"Aw, man, I didn't mean like that. That hurt." He looked over at her with brown eyes as he sat up from his lying position, and rubbed his back, trying to look offended.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "You big baby!" she laughed.  
  
A clearing of the throat interrupted their family moment, and she found herself looking down suddenly into the eyes of Jesse Kilmartin. Her heart skipped a beat.  
  
He smiled warmly at her.  
  
She looked back to Brennan, biting her bottom lip, and raising her eyebrows at him.  
  
He waved a hand at her, as if to say 'go, I've had enough'.  
  
With a smile, she skipped down the steps; victory firmly rooted in her grin, and took Jesse's hand.  
  
He followed, even though he had been the one to propose -although silently- that they go talk.  
  
They settled happily down by the pool, and Jesse quickly said, "Can I take you out?"  
  
She giggled. "What do you mean?"  
  
He looked sheepish all of a sudden, and hesitated. His courage built suddenly, and he told her, "Out, of sanctuary. I wanna take you someplace. I don't know where yet, but I'm sure I can fin-"  
  
She kissed him quickly, and then smiled. "Of course you can. I thought you'd never ask."  
  
* * *  
  
Claire walked with Brennan around Sanctuary, and sighed. Everything felt right again. There was nothing on her mind, well, not really.  
  
"Are you sure it was a good idea to let Natasha out of Sanctuary so soon after we rescued her from Genomex?" she blurted suddenly, wanting to get it off her chest.  
  
Brennan turned to her, and was silent for a moment before saying, "I'm sure Jesse can take care of both of them. He's sensible. They'll be fine."  
  
But still, to Claire, something felt wrong.  
  
* * *  
  
Feral eyes glowed in the shadows, watching intently as the two figures paced the streets, laughing and conversing, generally having a good time.  
  
Just wait until I get there, she thought with a growl, you'll wish you'd never stepped out of your door.  
  
Her companion smiled in the darkness, looking over at her with red eyes. He was using his power. She had no doubt he could see everything concealed on the two targets. Well, one of them was their target anyway. If they had time, they would take the other one too.  
  
"No weapons," he said finally, and his eyes returned to normal, casting a glance in her direction.  
  
She grumbled happily, and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
* * *  
  
Natty smiled. Jesse was being so kind to her, and so far, they had had fun. They had had coffee, seen a movie, and then gone to a club for a dance. That had probably been her favourite part though. Being that close to someone she felt such a strong connection with was like heaven.  
  
"So, have you had a good time?" Jesse asked, his hands tucked away in his leather jacket pockets.  
  
She sighed happily, looking over at him, and remembering just how handsome he looked. He was dressed very casually, yet still smart somehow. The jacket covered a light blue shirt, and he wore camo pants, black, and they just started to cover his black shoes.  
  
"Yes," she replied after she realised the length of her pause. "I'm having a great time."  
  
He nodded in acknowledgement, and looked back to the sidewalk. He seemed to be thinking, but as to what, she was lost.  
  
She realised how much use Emma's power would have helped in that department.  
  
They passed a shadowy alley, and she thought she heard a rustle. She realised she was being jumpy, and that it was just a cat.  
  
Suddenly, making her scream, something large and heavy struck Jesse in the back, and he went down to the floor, unconscious.  
  
"Jesse!" she screamed, and saw the figure emerge from the darkness, looming over the fallen Jesse like a predator. and that was when she recognised the women. It was her. the one who had attacked Natty at her hotel.  
  
"You." she mumbled in horror, frightened beyond a point she knew existed, and deeply concerned for Jesse's well being. He simply lay still on the ground, breathing shallowly. She whimpered helplessly, and backed away from the women. What was her name?  
  
Leigha something. Williams! Leigha Williams!  
  
The woman growled at her, and crouched low to Jesse, and she seemed to be sniffing at him territorially.  
  
"Leave him alone!" she yelled in a sudden burst of bravery.  
  
That was when she bumped into the second figure, larger and bigger built. She whirled, only to be grabbed by the strong muscular hands of a mysterious man wearing a dark suit and an earpiece.  
  
"No!" she screamed, "Let me go!"  
  
The women laughed, and ran her fingers slowly through Jesse's tousled curtains.  
  
Natty started to cry with fright, and screamed loudly.  
  
A hand clamped over her mouth, silencing her.  
  
"Ssh," the man hissed into her ear, even as Leigha took a tight rough hold of Jesse's jacket collar. She started to drag him unceremoniously into the alley.  
  
She tried to scream, but with the hand covering her mouth, she doubted anyone could have heard it.  
  
The man started to pull her into the alley as well, where she could just make out the silhouetted forms of Leigha Williams, and the prone Jesse.  
  
She watched Leigha let go of Jesse at the side of the alley, and her eyes glowed a dull yellow. She growled at the unconscious figure, a sly smile twisting her lips.  
  
The man started to walk away with her still in his arms, leaving Jesse alone, unconscious in the alley.  
  
There was no way she could alert Brennan and the others. 


	19. A Speedy Response

A SPEEDY RESPONSE  
  
  
  
"What's the problem, Adam?" Shalimar asked, coming to a stop next to Brennan, his arm around Claire. Emma stood beside Adam, staring at a screen.  
  
Adam looked back at them, his dark eyes soon travelling back to the computer screen that had been his original focus.  
  
"Something's wrong," was all he said, and he said it matter-of- factly.  
  
Brennan was immediately on alert. "What do you mean? What is it?"  
  
Shalimar touched his arm gently, and she could feel how tense the tall elemental was.  
  
Adam turned back to them, revealing the screen that he had been staring at fixatedly. On it, there was a single yellow dot, one that didn't move.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Claire asked quietly, her voice wavering slightly with concern. It was mirrored in Emma's face, and doubled on Brennan's. If Shalimar could have taken a look at herself, she had no doubt she would have looked exactly the same way.  
  
Adam nodded, and said, "It's Jesse."  
  
Shalimar sucked in a breath, and then slowly let it out. He was fine. Jesse knew how to take care of himself.  
  
"He hasn't moved for five minutes."  
  
"Well," Claire began, hesitantly, "maybe he and Natasha are just, you know."  
  
Adam shook his head, and keyed in a command. A line travelled down the screen, and points of heat showed up on the image. There was nothing around Jesse.  
  
Shalimar swallowed, and bit her lip.  
  
"You know what to do," Adam said, looking to them all, "obviously Natasha has been taken again by Eckhart. But they can't have gotten far in five minutes."  
  
Without needing a second hint, Brennan and the others ran off.  
  
* * *  
  
Shalimar jogged right over to the still form she could see with her feral vision at the side of the alleyway. She knelt down, and stroked his hair away from his eyes, and shook him gently.  
  
"Jesse?" she said quietly, and then louder, "Jesse?"  
  
He stirred slowly. With a groan, he opened his eyes, immediately wincing, and bringing a hand to the base of his skull.  
  
"Are you okay?" Shalimar asked, glancing momentarily over at the others, who stood tensed at the edge of the alley.  
  
With another quiet groan, Jesse sat up, leaning against the wall behind him. "I think so. I wish I'd seen 'em coming though. might have avoided a concussion."  
  
"Where's Natasha?" Brennan asked suddenly.  
  
Jesse looked around in alarm. "She's gone?"  
  
Brennan nodded, crouching down to his friend. "Did you see where they went?"  
  
"No, sorry, too busy being unconscious," Jesse mumbled, and, with Shalimar's help, stood.  
  
Emma and Claire came over, both equally concerned for Jesse.  
  
"Come on," Brennan said, "we need to get going if we have any hope of catching up with those creeps."  
  
They took off at a run, and Jesse suddenly stopped, skidding to a halt at an intersection in the alley. "Wait!" he called, and the others came running back to him.  
  
Jesse walked over to a dropped item, and picked it up. "It's Natasha's bracelet. She must have left it here so we could follow her." He sounded hopeful.  
  
Brennan took the bracelet off of Jesse, and pocketed it. He took off at a run in the direction Jesse had pointed, and they heard a smash.  
  
They halted, and started following the sound of breaking glass.  
  
"How do we know it's them?" Emma asked loudly as they ran.  
  
"We just have to hope," Jesse called back at her, keeping up well with Brennan, despite his aforementioned concussion.  
  
Soon they came across a building, it's glass door smashed right in, and glass trodden all over the ground.  
  
"In here," Brennan said, and headed in cautiously. The others followed.  
  
They heard a panicked scream, and Brennan shot off in that direction.  
  
"Brennan!" Claire hissed in warning, and jogged after him, the others in tow.  
  
They entered the room where the scream had originated. There, standing in a vast room, filled with pillars and trash was Natasha, in the firm grip of a man dressed in a dark suit. Beside the man was a woman, dressed very seductively.  
  
The woman laughed, and then growled loudly, her eyes flashing dully.  
  
Shalimar's eyes flashed in response.  
  
"Well, there's that feral," the man grumbled, and gripped Natasha's wrist.  
  
Jesse started forward, but Claire took a loose hold on his shoulder. He looked back at her, and she said quietly, "Wait, something's not right."  
  
Just as she said it, a dozen GSAgents appeared from the side rooms, several holding tasers. They looked very confident; many wearing grins, and tapping their tasers against the walls, sparks shooting out onto the walls.  
  
"I knew something was wrong," Claire grumbled unhappily.  
  
Mutant X spanned out, whilst keeping quite close to each other, as the Agents started to surround them slowly.  
  
Jesse looked over at Brennan, and nodded.  
  
The two men ran at the Agents, Brennan bowling right into two of them, knocking them right over.  
  
Jesse massed out, and ploughed right into three Agents, who flew backwards across the room. Jesse returned to normal shortly after.  
  
With a sigh, Claire, Shalimar and Emma took it upon themselves to fight as well. Shalimar found herself tackling three of the Agents; Claire with two; and Emma settling for just one.  
  
A stream of electricity shot across the room, slamming directly into the chest of the man who had a grip on Natasha. He immediately released her, and fell to the floor, convulsing.  
  
The woman growled, and moved to grab Natasha, but before she could, a solid fist slammed into her back, knocking her down and out at the same time.  
  
Releasing the breath he had been holding in, Jesse smiled. "See how you like it."  
  
He was shortly after grabbed by one of the Agents he had knocked flying, who continued to throw him against a wall. Before the Agent could strike him with a fist, Jesse phased out, and the Agent smashed his hand against the wall. With a wail of pain, the Agent turned away, cradling his hand. Jesse's normal foot rammed into the Agent's back, kicking him forward and away.  
  
Natasha, with a squeal, ducked under an Agent's arm, and pushed him away futilely at first, and then kicked him hard in the shin.  
  
Brennan was kicking and punching at the two men who he had set himself upon, knocking them in every direction possible. They tried desperately to strike back at him, but failed in just about every attempt. Brennan didn't have much time to generate electricity, so he settled for punching and blocking.  
  
Shalimar leapt up the wall, and pounced back down on the three Agents that were fighting her, or rather, trying to. She rolled agilely away from one of them, sweeping her leg out and knocking another off his feet.  
  
Emma ducked under the barrage of blows aimed at her, and spun the man away from her, before kicking him squarely in the small of his back, driving him face-first into the wall.  
  
Claire rolled gracefully across the hard floor, coming into a crouching position, posed to fight as the two Agents came at her again, one holding a taser. She grinned at them mischievously, and launched into the air suddenly, spinning into a roundhouse kick, her duster trailing around her legs. Her boot smashed into the face of one of the men, who fell back roughly onto the floor. The other looked back at his companion, and when he looked back, an elbow collided with his head.  
  
* * *  
  
Brennan found that as soon as he kicked the attackers away, he had enough time to build up an impressive ball of electricity, and shoot it directly at one of the Agents. It struck the man full on in the chest, and blasted him clearly through the air, before he crashed down in a heap on the floor once again.  
  
The man did not get up again.  
  
During Brennan's inward celebration at eliminating an attacker, the remaining Agent struck him in the back, knocking him to the ground hard, winding him partially.  
  
He rolled over, and away from the foot that was about to slam into his gut. The Agent held a taser up, and prepped to bring it down on Brennan, but before the man could do so, he was thrown away with a great gust of air that blew Brennan's black hair about his head suddenly, and whipped his duster around his legs as he lay on the ground.  
  
He looked up at his helper, in the form of Claire, who smiled once, and blocked a blow aimed at her face.  
  
"Thanks!" he called, standing quickly, readying himself for the Agent who was bound to return as soon as he scooped himself off of the floor.  
  
"Anytime, baby," she replied, ducking under another swing, before punching the man in the chest.  
  
He smiled, and roundhouse kicked the Agent in the face as he came back for more.  
  
* * *  
  
Claire was handling herself reasonably well, getting roughly eight out of ten shots on target, and getting past their blocks in one way or another. They had struck her a couple of times, but not enough to knock her off balance.  
  
Concentrating for a moment, and waving a hand in the direction of -at first- the window, then to one of the Agents, the pane blew in, and wind threw him across the room, and directly into a wall. He slid back down to the ground, and lay there, still, yet not dead.  
  
She glanced over at Shalimar, and noticed only two of them were actually trying to fight the feral. One of them was standing by himself, reaching back behind his jacket.  
  
It was then that she realised he was going for a gun, but just before she was going to cry to Brennan, or whoever was closest, she was struck, and knocked down, diverting her attention annoyingly.  
  
The Agent pulled a gun from inside his jacket, and aimed it directly towards Natasha, whose full attention was on ducking and blocking her single assailant.  
  
"No! Natasha!" she heard Brennan cry in panic, and she whirled to him, elbowing her opponent in the face, knocking him away for a few more seconds.  
  
Brennan was completely blocked off by his remaining attacker, who wouldn't give him a break from the blows and kicks aimed at him, several of which struck the tall elemental.  
  
Everything seemed to slow for a few seconds, and she heard footsteps running across the room hurriedly, desperately, and when she looked, it was Jesse that she saw, running full pelt for Natasha.  
  
Arriving at her side, the young molecular slung the Agent aside, and skidded to a halt directly in front of her, massing immediately, even as the first bullet slammed into his solid chest.  
  
Wincing with every shot, and ducking instinctively, Claire turned back to her own fight.  
  
* * *  
  
Jesse felt another bullet collide with him, and he hoped that this moron was about to run out of ammo, as he was running short on breath. He had been rushed into massing, and hadn't taken that much of a breath in to begin with, and was running low on oxygen fast.  
  
He heard the gun click on empty, and let the breath out immediately, feeling his body return to normal. He panted for a couple of seconds, and heard a low growl. He turned his eyes in the direction of the gun-wielding Agent, and saw Shalimar ram a boot into the back of his skull, flooring him without effort.  
  
He nodded his appreciation, watching as she whirled to her other two assailants, and flashed her feral eyes at them.  
  
They seemed to hesitate, and Jesse smiled.  
  
His head snapped to the right when he heard a pained cry. He was alarmed to see Claire in the firm grip of a GSAgent, who had her arm twisted painfully behind her back, and he pushed it up roughly every now and then. Claire struggled to free herself, but without much success. Clearly, every effort pained her.  
  
"Claire!" Brennan exclaimed, decking the creep bothering him, running towards Claire without hesitation.  
  
Jesse felt Natty's hand take a gentle hold of his shoulder, even as the Agent holding Claire pulled on her arm, yanking it upwards. Jesse swallowed dryly when he heard a crack. Brennan skidded to a halt, holding up a hand to show he wasn't going to persist in his heroics.  
  
Shalimar's eyes glowed angrily, and he was certain he heard her growl.  
  
"Hand over the girl, and I'll let this one go," the Agent offered.  
  
"Fat chance," Jesse mumbled to himself, and to Natasha, who he saw nod out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Brennan edged nearer discreetly, saying, "No way. Let her go, and I won't kill you." There was venom in his words, and he almost growled them, even as he edged nearer, less discreetly this time.  
  
The man pulled a gun, and aimed it at Brennan's chest, stopping the other man in his approach.  
  
Jesse noticed Emma's staring, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Back off! Give me the girl, now!" the Agent ordered again, obviously feeling very confident with a bargaining chip in his grip.  
  
Suddenly, the man let out a shriek of surprise, dropped the gun, almost throwing it away from himself, and released Claire. He fell backwards, and scrambled away from his dropped weapon.  
  
Obviously spooked by whatever had just happened, he, and the remaining Agents, fled.  
  
Brennan immediately ran to Claire, who cradled her arm, wincing.  
  
Jesse, Natty, and the others ran up too, crouching beside her and Brennan.  
  
"Are you okay?" Brennan asked with concern, examining her hand carefully.  
  
Claire winced again as he touched her wrist, and she mumbled, "I think it's broken."  
  
"I heard something crack," Shalimar commented, looking over her shoulder to make sure they were alone.  
  
"And I felt it," Claire added, smiling weakly as Brennan stroked her hair affectionately.  
  
Jesse turned his head to Emma, having realised her concentration earlier. "What did you do to him?"  
  
Emma smiled wanly. "I made him think that the gun was a snake."  
  
"I guess the guy didn't like snakes," Natty stated plainly, smiling momentarily.  
  
"Come on, we should get out of here," Brennan said, helping Claire off of the ground. She cradled her hand carefully.  
  
The others nodded, and followed Brennan and Claire as they moved to leave. 


	20. A Warm Welcome

A WARM WELCOME  
  
  
  
As they neared the entrance, the door was kicked inwards, and the remaining Agents, accompanied by the feral and the original man entered. All looked very agitated, and lacking in patience.  
  
"I say we take the girl, and kill the rest," the woman grumbled loudly, glaring at Jesse in particular.  
  
"Oh, these guys are really starting to irritate me," Brennan said with annoyance, looking to Claire. He raised an eyebrow, a look she returned.  
  
With a sigh, she released her hold on her own hand, and held up her good hand, closing her eyes.  
  
The feral Agent cocked her head. It was clear she was more like a canine than feline, and that was simply by the way she acted, and growled constantly.  
  
Claire gave small nod, brought her hand back, and then forward suddenly.  
  
The glass from the windows all around them smashed, flying with unbelievable speed towards the Agents, carried on a powerful wind that proceeded to knock all but two of the Agents clean off their feet. The other two only managed to remain standing by gripping tightly to the doorframe behind them.  
  
Brennan took a gentle grip on his cousin's arm, and gave her a gentle nod, and an encouraging grin.  
  
She returned the smile, and closed her own eyes, and then, when she opened them, the floored Agents all began hovering in the air, quite low, yet still effective.  
  
Brennan conjured up a large ball of electrical energy, weaving it for a few moments, and then launched it at the Agents, striking them all, and knocking them all out.  
  
Jesse and the others smiled.  
  
The only two left standing were the woman and her accomplice, who soon realised that six on two were uneven odds. even for GSAgents.  
  
They turned and fled.  
  
With a laugh, Brennan led the way out of the building.  
  
* * *  
  
Mason Eckhart glared at the two failures, and immediately sighed. "Well, I have to say, it is a shame to waste such raw talent, but," he paused for dramatic effect, "you two have proven where you rightfully belong."  
  
He turned in his leather chair, staring down with a slight smile at the stasis pods.  
  
He heard a growl form behind him, and he rolled his eyes at the feral behaviour.  
  
Typical, cocky idiots, he thought with another sigh.  
  
What would it take to get some good Agents in this establishment?  
  
* * *  
  
Adam sat with Mutant X as they ate their dinner of Thai food, Claire struggling slightly with her chopsticks. Brennan helped her as much as was practical, and the two seemed to be enjoying their helping each other.  
  
Natasha sat at the other end of the table, opposite Adam, poking at her food with her chopsticks, Jesse at the corner of the table near to her. He was staring at her, that same idiot besotted grin on his face. He hadn't even touched his dinner.  
  
Shalimar and Emma watched the couples with smiles, and ate quietly.  
  
Adam cleared his throat, and cleaned up with his napkin, before standing from their low table, slightly regretful to be leaving the comfortable floor cushion.  
  
They had all been through a lot recently, but they had stuck together as a team, and gotten through the dilemma that had been presented them by fate.  
  
As usual, his team had performed to their full potential.  
  
And Natasha, well. she was truly Brennan's cousin. He smiled.  
  
Shalimar accepted the hint, and stood also, followed shortly after by Emma, Jesse, then Brennan and Claire.  
  
Natasha was a little slow on the uptake, which was understandable considering what she had been put through recently. She stood tentatively, realising all eyes were on her.  
  
"What? What did I do?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
Adam shook his head, and said gently, "Nothing, Natasha. Nothing at all. In fact, you've done something very right. You have proven you're ready to take on the responsibility and the courage we look for in our team- members."  
  
Her eyes widened slightly, and Jesse presented her then with a long box.  
  
She opened it, and smiled instantly.  
  
Claire and Brennan smiled, looking into each other's eyes warmly, Brennan's arm around Claire protectively.  
  
Jesse gave Natty a quick kiss, and hinted that she put the ring on.  
  
Shalimar looked to Adam with eager anticipation. Emma bowed her head, probably in remembrance of her own initiation.  
  
Natasha Andrea Jackman removed the ring from the box, and slipped it cautiously on her right ring finger, not quite sure what to expect. The ring shone, and altered to show it was active.  
  
"Keyed into your individual DNA strand, and yours alone," Adam told her when she looked up at him in confusion.  
  
"Thank you," she mumbled happily, looking first to Brennan and Claire, then to Adam, Emma and Shalimar, and finally to Jesse, who received a special look of affection.  
  
Adam felt confident that his team was stronger now, with the presence of the telekinetic. Two elementals, two psionics, a molecular and a feral were more than enough he felt.  
  
He knew now that they would be prepared for all that Eckhart had to throw at them.  
  
Mutant X would be ready for anything. 


End file.
